


It Grows on You (traducción)

by Maya_0196



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopción, Adopted Children, Age Difference, Diferencia de edad, Drama familiar, Dysfunctional Family, Familia disfuncional, Family Drama, M/M, Manipulación, Manipulation, Relaciones no saludables, Terror leve, Traducción, Traducción al español, Unhealthy Relationships, Uso inadecuado de la transfiguración, inappropriate use of Transfiguration, subtle horror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: Todos los días, con una precisión mortal y a las órdenes de Tom, Borgin guiaba a los desafortunados y mal vestidos que entraban a Borgin & Burkes a la parte trasera de la tienda y adquirían las preciosas partes de sus cuerpos. Y entonces, un niño apareció.*Traducción autorizada por lordmarvoloriddle.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Grows on You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954989) by [lordmarvoloriddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordmarvoloriddle/pseuds/lordmarvoloriddle). 

> EXENCIÓN DE RESPONSABILIDAD.
> 
> Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes en libros y/o películas. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> El trabajo que leerás a continuación es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por lordmarvoloriddle, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla. Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura.
> 
> Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3), fanfiction y Wattpad bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor, mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario. 
> 
> No autorizo, bajo ningún concepto y sin excepción, adaptaciones y re-publicaciones de esta obra en esta y cualquier otra página. Si vez publicada esta obra en perfiles que no sean en relación a lo mencionado en el párrafo anterior, ¡Denuncia!

**It Growns on You**

Por **lordmarvoloriddle**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

**Advertencias de capítulo**: Leve referencia a nigromancia/manejo de cadáveres. Leve relación de adulto con menor. Referencias a asesinato.

.

.

**Capítulo I**

Ninguno de los dueños de la tienda se atrevió a intervenir en el _trabajo_ de Tom en las raras ocasiones que regresaba con fines de obtener suministros.

No era el tipo de trabajo público del que ciertas personas ricas eran conscientes en los sagrados pasillos del Ministerio. No, era el trabajo que generaba una enorme fuente de emoción y frustración para quienes seguían las raras visitas de Tom a la oscura tienda en Knocturn Alley. Algo mucho más sombrío de lo que la mayoría de la gente solía pensar.

Le quedaba bien a Tom.

A los veintiocho años, y en medio de algo mucho mayor que trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, las horas que le dedicaba a su trabajo secreto resultaron útiles. Y placenteras, a decir verdad. Había una inmensa belleza en armar un ser, con sus propias manos y con la ayuda de su magia, especialmente después de aguantar y resolver la larga lista de errores de las incompetentes personas adineradas. Y sus criaturas no eran meros cadáveres como los inferí, sino algo que tenía la capacidad de pensar, incluso si sus oídos solo escuchaban las órdenes de Tom. _Y por eso eran especiales._ Apreciaba mucho a sus seguidores, sin embargo, tener a estas criaturas a su disposición era algo completamente diferente. Eran su propia creación. Su hijo, en cierto sentido.

El absurdo pensamiento trajo una sonrisa a los labios de Tom.

Lanzó otra mirada al libro colocado en el enorme escritorio de Borgin cuando la campana sonó y la sonrisa de Tom se ensanchó. ¿Tal vez era un cliente madrugador? ¿O quizás un cliente _especial_?

Era un muchacho joven, seguramente no mayor de quince años. Un niño bien vestido con grandes ojos verdes que miraban a Tom desde el otro lado de la habitación. Jadeante, con la espada apoyada contra la puerta, y el cabello negro rizado cayendo sobre su frente. _Un niño bonito._

—¿Estás perdido?

El niño no apartó los ojos ni siquiera para mirar el contenido de la tienda, solo frunció el ceño con algo parecido a molestia. En respuesta a la sonrisa que aun adornaba los labios de Tom, se alejó de la puerta y tontamente avanzó al mostrador.

Bueno, esto podría ser divertido. Tom estaba bastante aburrido.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió finalmente el joven con valentía. ¿O era arrogancia? —; solo estaba… buscando un lugar para esconderme. Por un tiempo. No muy largo.

Tom cerró _Tortura Metamórfica _y tocó su cubierta con uno de sus largos dedos. —¿Y no se te ocurrió qué lo que encontrarás aquí podría ser mucho más peligroso que lo que te perseguía allá fuera? Sin contar del hermoso callejón en el que te has metido…

Los ojos verdes se entrecerraron antes que su dueño tome la silla alta frente al viejo mueble y se siente con las manos en su regazo, tenso pero tranquilo. Tom ya estaba intrigado, por lo que posa sus antebrazos desnudos sobre el mostrador para inclinarse un poco hacia él. Para su deleite, su joven visitante no se inmutó.

—No me estaban realmente persiguiendo, _señor _—el chico insistió—. Solo me encontré con el “tipo equivocado de personas” mientras mis padres no estaban. Y eran más que insistentes. Por otro lado, Knockturn siempre está llena con esa clase de personas, pero al menos para mí, tú no pareces serlo.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

La mirada del chico había sido obvia antes, pero ahora era lamentable. Tom era un hombre muy atractivo y lo sabía, y como tal lo que veía en los ojos del niño le era familiar. Pero lo más sorprendente era que no le molestaba. Por lo general, este tipo de comportamiento lo irritaba y participar en una serie de burlas inútiles con un colegial nunca había estado en su lista de hobbies favoritos. Sin embargo, allí estaba él, el Señor Oscuro charlando con un niño bastante ocurrente. A Tom ni siquiera le gustaban los niños.

—No pareces serlo—fue la respuesta seguida de un encogimiento de hombros—. Bueno… Sí, eres un poco viejo, pero te ves bien, te vistes bien, y eres lo suficiente tolerante para sentarte aquí y charlar conmigo mientras vendes cosas que podrían matar a las personas con un toque. Así queee… Creo que estás bien. Señor.

—En realidad no soy tan mayor, jovencito —Tom aclaró con una sonrisa sin molestarse en corregir al niño la suposición de su trabajo. No era usual, al menos.

—Pero aún lo suficiente mayor como para ser mi padre —bromeó el chico, sus labios estirándose en una sonrisa.

—¿Estás buscando un padre?

—No, gracias, ya tengo uno.

—Qué pena —bromeó Tom—, y yo aquí ofreciéndote un entorno estable para una pequeña familia. Incluso nos parecemos un poco… podría funcionar.

El más joven lo sorprendió con una risa, una verdadera risa que tuvo éxito en alzar un poco las comisuras de los labios de Tom. El mocoso era entretenido, no podía negarlo. Una pequeña mano se le ofreció sobre la mesa y Tom respondió presentando la propia.

—Me llamo Harry Potter. Encantado de conocerte.

El heredero Potter… qué interesante. El hijo de James Potter le tomó la mano y Tom necesitó todo el autocontrol que pudiera reunir para no dejar que sus sentimientos se mostraran, alabada sea su vasta experiencia en hacer precisamente eso. ¡Y oh, vaya ironía! Hacer que el hijo del hombre que lo busca se presente como si nada. Si creyera en el destino, habría dicho que esta ocasión no podía ser más que el destino sonriéndole.

—Tom Ryddle. Un placer.

Soltó la mano de Harry un poco más tarde de lo debido, pero ninguna queja llegó a sus oídos.

—Entonces —siguió Harry—, ¿estabas ocupado?

Tom arqueó una ceja antes de mirar dramáticamente a través de los rincones oscuros de la tienda. Con telarañas y todo. El niño mostró un puchero y fue correspondido por una de las sonrisas de Tom. El tipo de sonrisa que había utilizado en la vieja bruja Hepzibah Smith. Solo que esta vez salió con mayor fluidez, casi natural. (Y ese pensamiento tendría que analizarlo más tarde. O preferiblemente nunca -y nunca podría significar un tiempo extremadamente largo para un ser inmortal).

—Cierto… pregunta estúpida. De todos modos, debería irme o mamá estará asustada por haberme ido sin avisar. Apuesto que ya lo está.

Las yemas de Tom se clavaron en la cubierta del libro, su sonrisa todavía en su lugar. —Oh, es una lástima. Aun no vas a comprar tus cosas para Hogwarts ya que apenas está empezando el verano, así qué, ¿cuál es la prisa?

No había rastro de miedo en los ojos verdes del niño. Harry estaba realmente cómodo con su presencia y Tom casi deseó que no lo esté. El que el menor no sintiera nada más que puro terror por él lo estremeció. Pero aquella fantasía salvaje tenía que dejarse de lado por el momento.

—Solo es una visita a Gringotts. Estoy bastante seguro de que ya debería estar en casa —explicó Harry con una mueca.

_Podría tenerlo ahora. Nadie lo sabría. Encontraría mi camino en su acogedor cuerpo antes que cualquier tipo de vida dejara esos ojos. _Antes de que le perteneciera por completo a Tom. Nada lo detendría. No realmente.

Pero eso era una mentira.

Era ese rostro lo que lo detenía, y la posibilidad de este encuentro que podría ir a ninguna parte y a cualquier lugar al mismo tiempo. Tom había esperado por una gran cantidad de cosas en su vida. También podía esperar a Harry Potter.

—Vamos —le ofreció, dando un paso fuera del mostrador y colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Harry. Tan delgado en sus manos, tan ansioso por estar allí—. No tienes por qué ir por Knockturn, menos sin compañía. Podrías tener un final trágico.

Tan pronto como el niño entró a la chimenea, sus ojos se encontraron con Tom. Los polvos Flu se esparcieron desde su pequeño puño cuando Harry todavía no expresó el nombre de su destino. La idea de irse no le era muy atractiva al menor, o al menos eso parecía.

—Fue muy agradable conocerlo, Señor Ryddle. En verdad.

—Lo sé, Harry.

La sonrisa que compartieron permaneció incluso después de que Harry desapareció en las llamas tan verdes como sus ojos. Tom permaneció allí, mirando el lugar donde una vez el chico se quedó durante un preocupante periodo de tiempo. Pensando.

***

Cuando la invitación a la fiesta de los Malfoy llegó, todos empezaron a especular. Sirius no había recibido uno, entonces, ¿por qué la familia de Harry sí?

—Aquí hay gato encerrado…

El comentario bastante muggle de James era bastante acertado, sin embargo, pasó desapercibido para Harry. Eran los Malfoy, así que era de esperar que su padre desconfiara de ellos. En los últimos dos o tres años, la amenaza de este nuevo Señor Oscuro se cernía sobre su familia una vez más. A pesar de los esfuerzos del Ministerio, la identidad del hombre seguía siendo una total incógnita, pero James todavía estaba convencido de que los Malfoy estaban involucrados de alguna manera a pesar de no tener pruebas. Harry y su madre no compartían el mismo sentimiento, al menos no tanto. Ciertamente la familia de rubios eran unos imbéciles, pero eso no quería decir que ofrecerían su apoyo inquebrantable a un mago megalómano que se creía mejor que los demás. Y en esa nota, Harry no estaba seguro de si existiera dicho hombre. No era como si alguien lo hubiera visto.

Al final, la invitación fue aceptada.

Así que aquí estaban, en la tarde del vigésimo nueve de junio, mezclándose con la buena gente de Malfoy Manor. O querrá decir que sus padres lo estaban haciendo desde los últimos diez minutos, participando en una conversación animada con Lady Zabini mientras que Harry llevaba su copa de champán de un lugar a otro y evitaba a sus compañeros de escuela como la peste. Pansy Parkinson le dio una mirada desagradable desde su lugar en el brazo de Draco, Harry se sintió obligado a devolver el gesto. El propio Draco fue sorprendente civil, simplemente moviendo la cabeza a su dirección cuando el moreno pasó junto a la pareja. Harry continuó esforzándose para no toparse con algún político de alto rango y la rica familia de Grecia que hablaba y actuaba como tontos -cuatro de los cuales estaban esparcidos por toda la habitación-, y era un desafío no encontrarse con ellos. Harry casi había pisado el pie de una niña antes de llegar al balcón. Ella no debía tener más de siete, vestida con un desagradable vestido rosa que hacía ver la ropa de Luna más elegante. Murmuró una disculpa suave antes de escapar fuera del lugar.

El aire de verano era pesado e insoportablemente caliente; los terrenos que rodean la mansión Malfoy parecen más grandes en la noche, yendo mucho más allá de las increíbles puertas de hierro de la casona. A juzgar por la altura, parecía que la fiesta se llevaba a cabo en el tercer piso, por lo que Harry suspiró y colocó la copa todavía llena en la gran barda fabricada con un material parecido al mármol. Harry no era un especialista, pero la textura se sentía bien para él. Bueno, pensó, no le importaba lo que fuera. Era costoso, y eso estaba bastante claro.

El ruido de la fiesta repentinamente aumentó, y Harry suspiró, esperando que no fuera alguien de su escuela. Y _sí lo era_, al menos esperaba que no fuera Draco, el comportamiento inesperadamente tranquilo de esta noche nunca estuvo destinado a durar.

—Hola Harry.

Sí Harry aun tuviera agarrado la copa, seguramente ya estaría al suelo.

—¿Señor Ryddle?

Ese _era el _Señor Ryddle, no había duda al respecto. Solo lo había visto una vez, sin embargo, fue más que suficiente para poder pintar un cuadro digno. Él le sonrió, elegantemente vestido con un traje negro parecido a la moda muggle, y se acercó más, como si fuera el dueño del lugar. La cosa era que a Harry nunca le había gustado nadie antes -tenía trece, pronto catorce-, pero estaba seguro que le gustaba el señor Ryddle. Lo suficiente para soñar con él tres días seguidos. Eso contaba para algo, ¿no?

Y el hombre era tan guapo que no podía ser real. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan guapo? Con aquellos pómulos afilados y ojos penetrantes que solo podían permanecer a un dios o a un modelo de revista. No era humano. Y si eso no fuera suficiente, todo su cuerpo, toda su postura, era impecable. Alto y de espalda ancha, mucho más alto que Harry mientras se acercaba con una alegría en sus ojos grises.

_Oh_, Harry estaba seguro de que le gustaba el apuesto señor Ryddle.

—Podrías llamarme Tom dado que habíamos aclarado que no iba a ser tu padre.

Se miraron el uno al otro hasta que Harry se echó a reír. El señor Ryddle -Tom- pacientemente esperó a que terminara antes de extender su mano. —Estoy muy contento de volver a verte —dijo, tomando la mano de Harry.

Pueden llamarlo loco, pero Harry estaba convencido de que el señ-Tom- lo estaba mirando de una manera que era demasiado… _algo_. Y el firme control en su mano era cálido y acogedor; Harry no debería estarle dando tantas vueltas. Ni siquiera debería estar pensando en ello. Hablando en serio, Tom _es_ lo suficiente mayor como para ser su padre y de solo imaginar la reacción de sus propios progenitores era una historia de terror con todas las posibilidades de terminar en tragedia.

Luego Tom le sonrió y sus preocupaciones se fueron al carajo.

—¿Y qué hace el trabajador de una tienda aquí? —Harry se encontró preguntando, sin moverse ni una pulgada de donde se encontraba.

—¿Qué hace el hijo de James Potter aquí? —Tom lo contraatacó, diversión en cada una de sus palabras.

—Te pregunté primero.

—Y yo te pregunté después.

Harry suspiró y trató de ocultar su alegría, pero fue en vano. —Eres terrible —terminó riendo.

—Quizás. Pero te gusta.

Aquellas palabras callaron a Harry y su proximidad le picó como una abeja. Debía retroceder, huir… así como muchas otras cosas que le habían dicho en su infancia. _Extraño peligroso_, le advirtieron. Tom era demasiado mayor y Harry no estaba a su altura. Y quizás Tom ya sabía qué…

—Señor… ¿estás…—Harry tartamudeó—, acaso estás…?

—¿Cortejándote? —Tom terminó por él, inclinando su cabeza como un niño desconcertado.

_De verdad estaba pasando._

—No era esa la palabra que estaba pensando, pero sí —el alarde de Harry lo sorprendió y una amplia sonrisa se posó en los labios de Tom.

—No te molesta.

No era una pregunta.

Harry sostuvo su barbilla alta, tomando ávida nota de la atracción de Tom en el aire. El hombre no avanzó, tampoco retrocedió. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Harry, observando, esperado, y aun así seguía viéndose tan devastadoramente guapo.

—Yo… no digo que no fuiste tan malo en Knockturn Alley, pero prácticamente acabas de admitir que vas a cortejar a un chico de trece años. Con el debido respeto, señor.

—Pronto tendrás catorce —añadió Tom—. Y hemos vuelto al _señor_, ¿eh?

Harry se sorprendió y le respondió: —No creo que haya mucha diferencia.

—Oh, yo creo que sí. Por ejemplo, _Harry_, todavía estas aquí conmigo en lugar de correr a tus padres llorando por encontrarte un hombre malo. Lo que me lleva a la pregunta de si estás interesado o no.

Al crecer con James como su padre, Sirius como su padrino y los Weasley como sus amigos, Harry reconocía un juego cuando lo veía. —¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó, tanteando el terreno.

—Veintiocho —Tom respondió al instante, avanzando hacia Harry que se estremeció—. No voy a tocarte sin permiso, pequeño.

Harry se mofó—. Teniendo en cuenta que estás tratando de llevar a un niño a tu cama, llamar a dicho chico ‘pequeño’ no es lo más inteligente que puedes hacer, si me preguntas.

—¿Intentar? Teniendo éxito sería mucho más apropiado, _pequeño_.

El pequeño Draco Malfoy no podía ni llegar a los pies de este hombre. A pesar de la naturaleza vil de la conversación, Harry no podía despreciar a Tom ni a su malicia. Era solo… bueno, Tom era _especial_, por falta de una palabra mejor, y Harry estaba lejos de odiarlo. Al parecer, la arrogancia le era algo atractivo. Por no mencionar que Tom Ryddle -un hombre guapo- le estaba brindando su atención, y Harry estaba teniendo una especie de _infantil_ flechazo desesperado por dicho hombre. Y el Sr. Ryddle debe estar consciente de ello.

—Papá me matará si se entera—Harry dejo escapar, con las mejillas rosadas. _Él ha aceptado. Le había dado a Tom su permiso y ahora una puerta a lo desconocido ha sido abierta_—. Mamá también.

—Harry, Harry… yo no cometo errores. Sígueme y nuestra pequeña… _asociación_ será beneficiosa para ambos. Tienes mi palabra.

—Bueno. ¿Cómo vamos a-?

—No voy a tomarte sobre este balcón. Confieso qué, aunque no me disgusta esa fantasía en particular, vamos a necesitar un entorno más privado para cuando separes las piernas por primera vez. —Se humedeció los labios sobre el cristal de la copa de champán antes de dárselo a Harry. Aún sin tocarlo— Serás informado de nuestro acuerdo, pequeño. Solo espera.

Cuando el mayor se dispuso a salir, Harry se aferró a la manga de la chaqueta de Tom. _Como un niño_. —¿Tom? ¿Estamos enfermos?

Toda la diversión se desvaneció ante la pregunta de Harry. —¿Enfermos? Bueno, si lo estamos, no vamos a buscar una cura.

Harry lo soltó. Tom sonrió y se fue.

***

Las palabras garabateadas en la página parecían no tener fin. Era verano y hacía mucho calor, pero la mente de Harry parecía carecer de la capacidad necesaria para concentrarse. Apenas una semana había pasado desde su encuentro con Tom y dicho hombre había decidido instalarse en los pensamientos del ojiverde. Porque, en realidad, imaginar el guapo rostro y esa sonrisa descarada mientras sus padres, Sirius y Remus hablaban de política en la mesa durante la cena era una excelente idea.

Harry gimió. El libro fue abandonado junto a su plato ya vacío mientras trataba de alejar al Sr. Ryddle de su mente.

—Y cómo te decía, Fudge dejará el cargo el próximo año —comentó James—, pese al escándalo que causará con ello. Y no es que no me alegre, pero hay quienes dicen que la persona que tomará su lugar… bueno… las cosas no pintan bien para nosotros.

Bueno, todo mal tiempo venia con algún bien. Al menos días ante de que Harry se enterara que Tom Ryddle trabajaba en el Ministerio, había sido mencionado brevemente. Un funcionario estando en Knockturn Alley. (Y sí ese chisme cayera en los oídos equivocados…)

Siempre era el tema de todos los días. Era eso o lo otro; de algún asunto del Ministerio o del supuesto Señor Oscuro que acechaba en las sombras en busca de niños qué comer. Y como siempre, Sirius asentía a las palabras de James, ofreciendo su apoyo inquebrantable.

Remus y Lily intercambiaron una mirada y Harry se apoyó contra el respaldo de su silla. La rutina le aburria. Podía participar en la discusión si quisiera, pero Harry lo había hecho antes y hasta ahora no tenía nada nuevo que decir. Todos repetían las mismas cosas una y otra vez, pretendiendo saber lo que pasaba en el mundo. Como si se volviera verdad sí lo decían. Harry sabia tanto como ellos y por cortesía decidió mantener la boca cerrada y mantener su opinión para sí. Además, su madre le daba la impresión de saber los pensamientos exactos de Harry.

¿Quién tenía tiempo para preocuparse sobre un Señor Oscuro? Las vacaciones de verano eran más reales, y ellos estaban aquí. No como un supuesto mago sin nombre. ¿Por qué se preocupaban por ese hombre? ¿Por ese fantasma?

Harry se excusó de la mesa y anunció que iría a visitar a los Weasley por el resto del día. Bueno, ese había sido su plan inicial. La verdad era que Fred y George solo habían insistido en ir a Diagon Alley, ¿y quién era Harry para arruinarles la diversión? Especialmente cuando tenía una nota doblada en el bolsillo de su pantalón que llegó a su ventana la mañana de ayer para considerar.

_Café mañana,_ se leía. No era necesaria una firma.

Y allí estaba él. Ahora Harry solo tenía que deshacerse del resto del grupo. Cosa fácil. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mencionar que iría a recoger un libro o dos y Harry estaba caminando por el callejón Knockturn solo. Ojos lo siguieron, pero mantuvo su cabeza en alto y sus pasos medidos. Depredadores siempre seguían si corrías. Luego estaban los que esperaban, y este en particular estaba fumando un cigarrillo.

Por supuesto, el Sr. Ryddle fumaba. Encajaba con su marcado atuendo, hermoso rostro y dura voz. Hubiera sido raro que no lo hiciera. Harry se acercó mientras el mayor lo miraba de pies a cabeza. Tom estaba descansando cómodamente apoyado en la pared del frente de la tienda, el cigarrillo consumido hasta la mitad entre sus dedos.

—Hola, Tom.

—Hola, Harry.

Eso se escuchó demasiado íntimo para ser un tercer encuentro.

—No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Vine aquí con mis amigos y les dije que tengo unas cosas que hacer, pero-

El Sr. Ryddle tarareó, obviamente no preocupado. —Déjame invitarte algo. Tus amigos sobrevivirán sin ti por un tiempo, lo prometo —El cigarrillo desapareció y una mano fue posada sobre el hombro de Harry, llevándolo por una calle sombreada hasta un bar aún más sombrío. Tenía sentido. Un trabajador del Ministerio como Ryddle no podía aparecer en compañía de un niño de trece años en Las Tres Escobas. La gente hablaría y los padres se darían cuenta. Algunos no saldrían de sus casas el resto del verano y otros querrían destruir su carrera política. El Sr. Ryddle no parecía el tipo de hombre que correría un riesgo innecesario.

Tom se compró una taza de café negro y Harry se le sirvió un chocolate caliente.

—Dijiste café—señaló Harry.

—Era una forma de hablar. Esto es mucho mejor para tu edad.

Harry, por supuesto, lo sabía. —Sé que algunas cosas no son buenas para mi edad.

Tom sonrió mientras tomaba su bebida. —Lo suficiente justo. Además, tenías la opción de no aceptar mi invitación. No puedes decir que te secuestré para mi satisfacción.

¿Había algún juego de palabras aquí? El señor Ryddle sin duda podría ganar por más empeño que Harry pusiera. Pero quizás su pequeño juego tenía otro propósito. Tal vez era más fácil coquetear entre ellos que hablar de su verdadero… _negocio_. (Harry tenía que pensar en otra palabra. No era negocio).

El menor aprieta sus dedos alrededor de la taza y se encuentra con los iris grises de Tom. Harry estaba siendo estudiado y, obviamente, el mayor de ambos había notado el temblor en sus manos. Si pensaba que Harry era débil, había guardado esa opinión para sí. Lo único claro en la mirada del otro era interés y una pequeña muestra de diversión.

—¿Lo de la fiesta… hablabas en serio?

Su mesa circular se encuentra en uno de los muchos rincones del bar y lejos de los otros clientes, tan pocos como eran. El Señor Ryddle probablemente había echado una sala de privacidad o algo similar. Cuántas palabras desagradables podrían ser dichas.

—Eres un niño inteligente, Harry. ¿Qué es lo que piensas? —Tom respondió.

—Creo que hablabas en serio, pero no lo entiendo —confesó Harry, dejando toda su modestia aparte—. Aun soy un niño y tú eres mucho mayor. Trabajas para el Ministerio, eres poderoso, eres guapo… y apuesto que muchas otras cosas más. Y sí, me gustas. ¿A quién no? Pero… ¿por qué estarías interesado en mí? No… no lo comprendo.

Ryddle lo miraba casi con cariño. Durante un largo rato no dice nada, solo mantenía sus ojos enfocados en Harry mientras extendía una mano sobre la mesa entre sus bebidas casi terminadas, con la palma hacia arriba. Si Harry se sonroja, era una acción perfectamente normal. Mantuvo la compostura al dejar que su propia mano reposara sobre la del más alto, entrelazando sus dedos. Qué pequeña se veía su mano… era dos veces más pequeña que la de Tom. Era extrañamente agradable. ¡Y cómo se sentía! Era la primera vez que Harry sostenía la mano de otra persona y, en ese sentido, ¡se sentía genial! Tal vez eso es lo que debería ser, o tal vez era solo el hombre delante de sus ojos que marcaba la diferencia.

—¿Importa? Podría escribirte una confesión o dedicarte hermosas palabras sobre tus ojos verdes, tus labios rosados y otras características tuyas por igual. Pero al final todo se resumirá en una cosa. Tú capturaste mi interés y es por eso que me interesas, a pesar de los demás puntos validos que mencionaste. ¿Eso es suficiente para ti?

—Entonces realmente estás…

—Sí, Harry. Yo _realmente_ estoy interesado.

Ok. Sus manos se separaron.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? —pregunto Harry. Él quería esto, quería que el señor Ryddle estuviera satisfecho y necesita instrucciones específicas sobre cómo lograr eso. No era como si tuviera una experiencia previa, después de todo.

—Soy un poco tradicional, así que creo que una cita es lo más apropiado para nosotros en este momento.

Y así lo hicieron. Tazas olvidadas en la mesa, hablaron de sí mismos y de todo un poco. Harry descubrió que Tom era huérfano y el mayor supo lo terriblemente aburrido que Harry se sentía con toda la plática de Señor Oscuro que pasaba en su familia. Sonrisas eran intercambiadas. Finalmente, Harry pensó, alguien lo entendía. ¡Alguien que necesitaba evidencia antes de opinar! Parecía que no todo estaba perdido en este mundo.

El mayor también estaba curioso del trabajo escolar de Harry, qué temas estudiaba, con qué otros se rompería el dedo antes de disfrutarlos. Bueno… quizás no a ese extremo. Sin dedos rotos, pero sin duda dándoles una mueca o dos.

—¿Por qué estás tan presumido? —Harry insistió en un momento. Tom había sonreído de forma inesperada ante la mención del puesto de Defensa que seguía siendo molesta para muchos, incluidos el personal de Hogwarts, pero más que nada de los alumnos.

—Pues… digamos que pude haber terminado siendo tu maestro si algunos aspectos de mi vida hubieran ocurrido de manera diferente.

Un mundo con el Sr. Ryddle mirándolos fijo en un aula llena de estudiantes, rezumando autoridad con solo respirar. Y Harry entre los jóvenes, siendo totalmente hipnotizado. Seguro se habría quedado prendado por el hombre desde antes. Y, ciertamente, habría presentado un sinnúmero de oportunidades para realizar su… negocio. (_Otra palabra, una palabra más. Intenta encontrar otra palabra más_).

—Apuesto que habrías sido el maestro más estricto.

—Eso es correcto. Imagina las detecciones.

Sí, Harry podría imaginarlas. Tom y él en un salón vacío o una oficina ordinaria. Siempre solos, siempre estando más cerca de lo debido. ¿O quizás Tom se refería a otro tipo de detención? El tipo donde limpiaba el piso con sus propias manos. El tipo que Snape disfrutaba dar, donde tenías que mantenerte cuidadosamente vigilados por una maldita ave rapiña. ¡Vayas ideas! Tom podía ser arrogante, pero no había absolutamente ninguna comparación que darse con el maestro de pociones. Tom era demasiado bueno para todo eso.

Luego, por supuesto, llegaron a _ese _tema.

—¿Crees que nuestro misterioso Señor Oscuro es malvado? —preguntó Tom, analizando a Harry sobre el borde de su taza.

Harry estuvo a punto de encogerse de hombros, pero decidió no hacerlo. El gesto le parecía demasiado infantil, de repente. —Es como si me preguntaras si Santa Claus es una mala influencia por colarse en las casas de las personas. Ninguno de los dos es real.

—Compláceme, Harry. Un nuevo señor oscuro. ¿Es malvado o no?

—Hablan de señores oscuros como si fueran zapatos —se quejó Harry y Tom arqueó los labios—. Uno nuevo, uno viejo… pero bueno, trataré de responder. Malvado… depende de lo que entendemos como ‘mal’. ¿Los bullies son malvados porque aterrorizan y golpean a otros o porque les gusta hacerlo? ¿Por qué son bullies en primer lugar? ¿Acaso encuentran placer en golpear y humillar a los demás? Tengo un compañero en Hogwarts… —dudó, pero la curiosidad en los ojos de Tom lo animó a continuar—. Seguro conoces a su padre, ¿Lucius Malfloy? —Tom asintió—. Draco es cruel con los niños que cree están por debajo de él. Los llama por apodos, rompe sus cosas, a veces usa la violencia: sangrado de nariz, brazos rotos. No creo que alguna vez lo haya odiado, no en verdad, pero la sensación está lejos de ser similar. Pero un día me di cuenta de que alguien tenía que hacer algo.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—Me enfrenté a él… nos batimos en un duelo público delante de toda la escuela. Lo humillé.

—¿Por qué?

—Por temor. No había otra manera de poner fin a su comportamiento y el miedo parecía ser la solución. Draco tenía que temer a _alguien_, a quien sea. No me gustó, pero no había otra alternativa. Ahora… sobre este supuesto Señor Oscuro… quizás él daña por necesitad o porque le gusta. Si es malo o no… no puedo decirlo porque no lo conozco.

Tom parecía satisfecho por alguna razón y entonces el tema fue cambiado, aunque no antes de que murmurase un «_buen chico_». Harry trató de no parecer satisfecho de sí mismo.

Y así continuó su plática hasta que Harry olvidó el propósito de su reunión. El asunto de toques y demás se perdió entre palabras.

En el momento que tuvo que irse, Harry ya estaba encantado. Tom lo observó antes de ver a la entrada del callejón Diagon y luego voltear hacia la izquierda donde las sombras de Knocturn se asomaban. Harry podría regresar por sí solo, pero Tom insistió en ser su escolta, y Harry obviamente aceptó mucho antes de lo apropiado.

—Me gustó mucho tu compañía.

Harry levantó su mirada hacia el hombre. —A mí también. Entonces… ¿nos volveremos a ver?

De una manera que se estaba volviendo demasiado familiar, Tom arqueó su ceja. —Me encantaría.

—A mí también —repitió Harry, ojos curiosos mirando a esos ojos grises—. ¿Nos vemos pronto?

—Sí Harry, nos veremos pronto.

Harry lo miró una vez más mientras caminaba por la calle en busca de los gemelos Weasley, y Tom todavía estaba allí observándolo. Harry agitó su mano y Tom le devolvió el saludo. Uno bastante inocente para los transeúntes.

***

Resultó que ese ‘pronto’ vino mucho antes de lo esperado.

Todo comenzó de forma inocente, ni siquiera fue culpa de Harry. Su padre olvidó una pila importante de papeles en casa y necesitaba desesperadamente que le fueran entregados en el Ministerio. James estaba demasiado ocupado para ir a buscarlos personalmente al igual que Sirius, y Lily tenía turno esa mañana en San Mungo. Así que, como cualquier buen hijo con un pequeño motivo escondido, Harry ofreció sus servicios.

Ahora estaba allí, en la oficina de alguien, con la pila de papeles importantes esparcidos por la mesa debido a que su padre y Sirius estaban atrapados en una animada conversación de la que Harry esperaba su señal para irse. Pero entonces un nombre interesante escuchó.

—Y ahora tenemos a Ryddle sobre nuestras manos… —James se quejó ante cualquiera que esté escuchando.

Estaban hablando de nada menos que Tom, y Sirius lucía una expresión amarga. La misma que tenía cuando hablaba de sus padres o Lucius Malfoy. Harry fingió inspeccionar un gabinete muy aburrido, tratando de no parecer demasiado interesado. La sutileza era la clave aquí.

—Sé a lo que te refieres. Ese imbécil va y trata de convencer al Wizengamot de no ofrecer fondos para nuestra búsqueda del Señor Oscuro. Y teniendo en cuenta su base de fans, estoy seguro que se postulará como candidato para el puesto de ministro este invierno.

—Es un político —Harry soltó en un tono _desinteresado_—. Las elecciones y el convencimiento son la descripción de su trabajo.

Sirius rueda los ojos. —Entonces básicamente estamos hablando de un fraude.

James le ofreció una muestra de apoyo, pero esta vez Harry no cedió tan fácil. —No se sabe muy bien si es un fraude o no. Ustedes apenas lo dicen basándose en que Ryddle es político. Así que, _básicamente_, podrían estar equivocados.

Su padrino parecía medio impresionado por el argumento de Harry y medio molesto por la lógica de su respuesta. Mientras tanto, James y el hombre de recepción estaban enfrascados en una conversación totalmente diferente.

—Bueno chico, quizás sea cierto. Pero te digo, hay algo extraño con ese tipo. Ahora vete a casa. Tu padre y yo tenemos un Señor Oscuro que capturar.

Harry los miro fijo antes de despedirse. _Señor Oscuro_… como si no hubiera otra cosa más importante que perder el tiempo en una fantasía. Por ejemplo, en cosas más _realistas_, cómo delitos o algo así.

Mientras Harry caminaba por los pasillos de los diferentes departamentos en el Ministerio, sus ojos buscaron una figura alta. La única verdadera razón de su prisa por estar allí. Había caras familiares en uno y otro lado, pero ninguna era Tom. Por supuesto, Harry podría preguntarle a alguien la ubicación del hombre, pero… no parecía muy apropiado hacerlo. Le cuestionarían la razón ý Harry diría… no sabría qué decir.

—¿Tanto me extrañabas?

La voz calmante hizo que Harry se detenga. Entre todas aquellas personas ocupadas, Harry volteó y se enfrentó con nada más que Tom, elegantemente vestido como siempre, mirándolo a él y a solo unos pocos pasos de distancia. Con solo verlo, Harry se sentía hipnotizado. Se encontraron en un punto intermedio e intercambiaron sonrisas furtivas, la sutileza lanzada por la ventana.

—Papá me necesitaba —Harry medio mintió, con la barbilla bien alzada.

La sonrisa de Tom dijo muchas cosas. —Por supuesto que sí. Pero… ¿y sí yo también te necesitaba?

—Entonces… dado que no estaba ocupado, supongo que habría venido por lo mismo. Y esa no habría sido la razón.

¿Las personas estaban mirando? ¿Debería Harry revisarlo? ¿No debería Tom saberlo? Sin embargo, no había ninguna mala intención detrás de sus accionares. Solo eran dos personas hablando y sonriendo de vez en cuando. Todas las interacciones humanas y amistosas eran así. No había nada de especial, nada de lo que su padre tendría que enfadarse… bueno, nada aparte de la presencia de Tom, hecho del que Harry optó por dejar de lado. Tratará con ello cuando sea necesario. Sí, no había necesidad de preocuparse en este momento.

—Harry, me gustaría proponerte algo —Tom hablo suavemente, cada vez más cerca de lo que era considerado apropiado—. Teniendo en cuenta nuestro acuerdo anterior, ¿te gustaría visitarme este fin de semana? En mi casa. ¿Para arreglar nuestro negocio?

El corazón de Harry pareció subir a su garganta. Esto se estaba volviendo terriblemente real. Se sentía como si estuviera de pie frente a un bosque encantado, a veces mirando al camino seguro detrás de sí, pero queriendo correr entre esos árboles llenos de peligro. Pero pronto la renuencia fue olvidada y la voz de Tom acarició sus oídos de una manera que Harry nunca podría describir.

—Sí, iré —Harry respondió, ya pensando en las maneras en que se escaparía de su casa sin ser detectado, con el corazón acelerado, como si estuviera corriendo.

—Genial. Espera mi lechuza.

Tom parecía muy satisfecho, tanto con la respuesta como con el mismo Harry. Frotando su mentón, un rizo negro cayó en la esquina de los ojos de Tom. En verdad, Harry no podía encontrar a nadie más devastadoramente guapo que Tom. Apretó las manos a sus lados, luchando contra el impulso de alcanzar y tocar al mayor en tal entorno público.

—¿Y Harry?

—¿Sí?

Las comisuras de los labios de Tom se arquearon en una sonrisa. —No es nada importante. Solo quería decirte lo hermoso eres.

_Hermoso_. Los labios de Harry siguieron el movimiento de Tom y se curvearon. Estaría mintiendo al negar lo contento que está al escuchar esa palabra, y el calor que se acumuló en el fondo de su estómago. La mirada que Tom le estaba dado… quizás Harry se estaba enamorado. O tal vez no era más que un flechazo.

No paso mucho después de ese intercambio y la conversación pronto se terminó. Pero el momento más notable, al menos en la mente de Harry, fue cuando Tom se fue y -por accidente o no-, se rozó contra Harry. El menor se inclinó a creer esto último, porque los pasillos del Ministerio no estaban tan llenos. Si uno fuera lo suficiente hábil, podría hasta bailar allí.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener la estúpida sonrisa de su rostro, Harry se fue y se preguntó si Tom lo estaba mirando detrás de él.

Cuando regresó a casa, la idea todavía se negó a abandonar la mente de Harry. Ahora… necesitaba prepararse. Los gemelos Weasley se mostraron receptivos ante su carta y le ofrecieron su apoyo inquebrantable a su cita arriesgada (si solo supieran lo arriesgado _que realmente _era). Básicamente, los gemelos dirían que Harry estaba con ellos sí a sus padres les entraba la curiosidad. En opinión de Harry, el plan era sólido y cuando una lechuza desconocida llegó con todos los detalles necesarios para su encuentro con Tom, memorizó cada palabra antes de quemarla.

No podía esperar a que llegara el viernes.

Como mencionó antes, todo iba bien hasta una cena con la compañía acostumbrada. Sus padres y amigos discutían una vez más sobre este potencial Señor Oscuro por lo que, después de terminar sus papas al horno, Harry se excusó para retirarse a la intimidad de su habitación. Reanudó su lectura de hace unos días cuando un golpe en la puerta interrumpió su concentración.

Remus estaba en la puerta, ofreciéndole a Harry una sonrisa forzada mientras acercaba una silla. El aire olía a problemas. Harry cruzó las piernas y esperó.

—No quiero entrometerme —comenzó Remus. Sonaba como si el tema que traería fuera a incomodarle—, pero… fue un accidente, así que necesito que entiendas que no fue a propósito. Harry, cuando llevaste esos papeles a James, yo estaba en camino a verlo para terminar de ver algunas cosas y no pude evitar ver lo cerca que estabas de Tom Ryddle. Había un poco de ruido por lo que me fue un poco difícil de escuchar, pero detecté cierta familiaridad en sus voces. No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero Harry, ¿qué asunto tienes con ese hombre?

Era inútil mentir ahora que Remus ya debió escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Solo para estar seguro, para mantener su secreto a salvo, Harry decidió confesar lo más parecido a la verdad.

—No te preocupes, sé que nunca quisiste espiarme. Tom y yo somos amigos. Nunca lo dije antes porque ya sabes lo que dicen papá y Sirius de los políticos, de él. Y pensé que era mejor así. No les mentí, solo… no dije nada.

—¿Amigos?

—Amigos —Harry repitió con toda la firmeza que pudo reunir.

Remus no parecía del todo convencido cuando lo vio pasarse una mano por su cabello desordenado. Pero no importaba, porque Harry lo conocía. Dada la poca información que tenía, Remus no acusaría a Harry o a Tom de hacer algo malo. Y menos aún podría decírselo a James y a Lily. Tal como estaban las cosas, una amistad podía resultar una excusa sorprendentemente valiosa. Ni siquiera era una mentira, al fin y al cabo. Tom y él _eran_ amigos.

Una breve conversación para ‘ponerse al día’ siguió mientras Remus intentaba quitarse la incomodidad que sentía. Pero tan pronto Remus se fue, Harry deseándole una buena noche, el moreno saltó de su cama para presuroso conseguir tinta y papel. Tom necesita saber de este desafortunado hecho.

***

Cuando recibió la carta, Tom frunció el ceño ante su contenido. Qué irritante y lamentable capacidad del hombre lobo… pero al menos Tom tenía una idea de lo que pronto sucedería. El hombre tenía que venir a verlo, alentado por su preocupación por el bienestar del niño y su paranoia.

Mientras tanto, los ojos de Tom darían un vistazo a unos papeles del ministro y luego revisaría los suyos, haciendo una lectura rápida de las ultimas actividades de James Potter y su compañero idiota, Black. Habían estado cerca de detener a uno de sus seguidores hace tres días. Nadie importante, pero Tom no podía correr el riesgo con otra persona, alguien que poseía información valiosa. Sus días estaban ocupados, pero tan pronto como sea posible tendría que hacer unos cuantos votos irrompibles, al menos con las personas clave. Tener a Lucius Malfoy en una correa corta le ofrecía espacio para una variedad de enfoques y cualquier traición de él estaba fuera de cuestión. Así que hasta que pudiera hacer el voto, Tom tenía trabajo que hacer.

Su teoría se volvió realidad solo un día antes de la visita de Harry, cuando Remus Lupin llegó a su casa y le preguntó si podían hablar. Tom abandonó su experimento en el sótano y fue a encontrarse con el hombre, innumerables hechizos lograron hacer indetectable cualquier olor de cadáver en su piel. Té y galletas se sirvieron mientras la lluvia empezó a caer.

—¿Se trata de los fondos? ¿Por la búsqueda del supuesto Señor Oscuro y mi desprecio público por ello? —preguntó Tom, sabiendo muy bien que esa no era la razón de su visita.

Los ojos del hombre se encontraron con los suyos y Tom mantuvo su mirada. Qué divertido era este hombre… sí tan solo pudiera verse a sí mismo. Tom tenía el impulso más extraño de reírse de su estupidez. Tal vez debería decirle cómo iba a follarse a Harry… ¿O quizás debería dejarlo verlo? La sonrisa de Tom se volvió genuina ante la idea.

—No, no se trata del señor oscuro. Esto es por Harry Potter y la _supuesta_ amistad que tiene contigo.

—Perdona sí me equivoco, pero no entiendo tu pregunta, señor Lupin. Harry y yo somos amigos. Y eso te molesta. ¿Es por quien soy que estás tan inseguro? Eres una criatura oscura. A veces utilizas magia oscura para realizar tu línea de trabajo. Yo también. ¿Por qué tú puedes tener un vínculo con Harry y yo no? ¿Dónde está la justicia en eso?

Remus Lupin no había tocado su té.

—Escucha… quizás tengas razón y solo tengo prejuicios, sobre todo debido a tu posición en el Ministerio. Después de todo, James es mi amigo y es precisamente por eso que tengo un lazo con Harry. Solo quería asegurarme que no vaya a ser herido de ninguna forma. El niño es demasiado maravilloso para soportar cualquier miseria.

Tom tamborileó con los dedos sobre los brazos de la silla -_uno, dos, tres, cuatro _veces. —Oh, estoy de acuerdo. Harry es maravilloso —Su sonrisa se ensanchó y cuando el hombre finalmente tomó de la raza, Tom actuó y lo petrificó en el movimiento quizás más rápido de su vida.

Lupin se desplomó en su asiento con un ruido sordo, y Tom se agachó hasta el nivel de sus ojos, suspirando.

—Sabes… su larga búsqueda por el Señor Oscuro es bastante inútil teniendo en cuenta que estás hablando con él en este preciso instante —Los ojos del hombre lobo se abrieron cómicamente, la única parte de su cuerpo que seguía funcionando—. Sí, Remus Lupin. Yo soy el Señor Oscuro que tanto han estado buscando y fantaseando con tanta desesperación. Ahora, regresando a mi querido Harry. Él es mío, y ninguno de ustedes están invitados a interferir con ese hecho. Bueno… en realidad, tú de alguna forma lo estás. Mañana por la noche, por favor, observa cuidadosamente.

Un movimiento de su varita después, en el piso de su sala, Remus Lupin había desaparecido y en su lugar había una taza de té de marfil. Ah… las maravillas de la transfiguración.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen… —Tom le habló a la taza cuando la recogió—. Un amigo de la familia no es tan valioso como la vajilla fina.

La taza, por supuesto, no dijo nada.


	2. Capítulo 2

**It Grows on you**

Por **lordmarvoloriddle**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

**.**

**Capítulo II**

Harry pasa por la entrada con una pequeña bolsa carmesí sobre su hombro; un pijama y una muda de ropa para mañana era su contenido. Iba a pasar la noche en casa de un amigo, después de todo.

Tom tenía un bonito lugar en la aldea muggle donde los había aparecido. Little Hangleton sí Harry no había leído mal los letreros durante la tormenta. El clima había estado terrible desde ayer por la noche por lo que, sea mágico o no, estaba feliz de estar fuera de la lluvia torrencial y dentro de esta cálida y acogedora casa. No era tan grande como la mansión Malfoy, pero la casa de Tom era aún más grande que el hogar mágico promedio. Parecía que Tom Ryddle era alguien adinerado.

—Quítate los zapatos y la chaqueta. Siéntete como en tu casa.

Tom agarra su bolso y lo envía por la escalera, lejos de su vista. Ante la mirada curiosa de Harry, le explica: —Solo nosotros estamos aquí. No tengo elfos domésticos. Su presencia me irrita.

Harry se estremece ante la implicación y Tom solo lo observa. Una mano encontró camino sobre su hombro y el menor fue conducido al piso de arriba después de una breve pregunta de ‘_¿Tienes hambre?_’ a lo que respondió con un firme ‘_No_’.

Al parecer no había una habitación para él. En cambio, el cuarto en la que entraron ya estaba ocupado a pesar de que la bolsa de Harry le esperaba al pie de la enorme cama. Las sábanas negras daban ilusión de una oscuridad más profunda e inquietante que la que acechaba fuera de las ventanas. Se ajustaba perfectamente a la personalidad de Tom.

«_Esta es la habitación de Tom_.»

—¿Estás asustado? ¿Quieres cuartos separados?

Harry voltea hacia Tom, cuyas manos estaban en los bolsillos de su pantalón, ambos parados en medio del lugar. —Un poco, y no —confiesa, abordando las dos preguntas—; pero tengo una pregunta. ¿Dolerá? Cuando tú… ya sabes… solo por curiosidad.

Era una pregunta tan infantil, pero Harry no se arrepintió de hacerla. Tom merecía la verdad y mentirle a alguien que te importaba era una acción por demás estúpida. La confianza se podía romper con tanta facilidad -él lo sabía bien-, y en este momento confiaba mucho en el hombre mayor. Las personas que compartían secretos generalmente llevaban una gran cantidad de actividades, y a Harry le gustaría compartir con Tom tantas cosas como sea posible.

—Un poco—le responde Tom, devolviéndole esta confianza—; pero el placer pronto le seguirá y créeme cuando te digo que voy a cuidar muy bien de ti. Te besaré y abrazaré fuerte. ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Todo esto era un espectáculo para la confianza de Harry. Por lo general era muy valiente… pero ahora, no tanto. Con un beso en la nariz, uno en la mejilla y otro en la frente, Tom hizo reír a Harry mientras se inclinaba para alcanzar su rostro. Le levantó como a un niño, ambos riéndose mientras el moreno abrazaba al otro con más fuerza, sintiendo los latidos constantes calmar su propio corazón. Al presionar sus labios contra el cuello expuesto, un destello blanco en la oscuridad envolvente llamó su atención a dos pequeñas tazas de té en una bandeja de plata, una azul y otra marfil.

Luego, la espalda de Harry se encontró con las sábanas y su aliento se enganchó en su garganta, todo lo demás siendo olvidado… Como un dios, Tom se paró sobre él, con su respiración pesada y ojos ardientes, exigiendo absoluto respeto. Con gran propósito, envolvió sus manos en los tobillos de Harry y extiende sus temblorosos muslos. Luego baja hasta posarse entre esas piernas abiertas, descansando sus antebrazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Harry. Mirándolo como si quiera comerlo vivo.

Las manos se deslizan sobre los anchos hombros de Tom mientras el de ojos verdes lamía sus labios repentinamente secos. —Tom, eres tan guapo. Como… realmente guapo. ¡El más guapo!

—Y tú eres tan bonito que podría mirarte para siempre —le dice Tom con una sonrisa, sus dedos jugando con los rizos en la nuca de Harry y retorciendo cada hebra alrededor de sus yemas—. Una cosita tan bonita. Toda mía, en mi cama, con los labios abiertos, listo para mí… ¿No es así, Harry?

—Sí señor.

Ambos se miran, parpadean antes de que Tom inclinara su cabeza y se besaran por primera vez. Una sensación muy extraña, pero no del todo desagradable. Como todo lo demás, supuso que solo tenía que acostumbrarse.

La boca de Harry fue hábilmente persuadida a abrirse cuando una lengua se deslizó sobre sus labios y se agregaron unas mordidas aquí y allá. Puede que Harry no supiera nada de estas actividades, pero presionar su cuerpo más cerca del de Tom parecía una idea brillante. Una dulce victoria, a juzgar por la forma en que el hombre gimió en su boca cuando Harry aseguró sus piernas alrededor de la cintura.

Con sus labios sobre la oreja de Harry, Tom habla -confiesa, _amenaza_.

— Harry, precioso Harry con ojos verdes y labios rosados… quiero destrozarte. Hacer que tu pequeño cuerpo se estire alrededor de mi polla, gimiendo nada más que mi nombre… Tom, Tom, Tom.

—_Tom, Tom, Tom_—repite Harry, presionando todos los botones correctos _porque él sabía_, _él aprendió_.

—Joder.

La codiciosa boca de Tom volvió contra la suya y Harry la recibió como un hombre ahogado que busca la orilla después de perderse en el mar. El cuerpo que lo presionaba contra el colchón era más grande que el suyo en todas las formas posibles. Manteniéndolo en su lugar solo por estar allí. Harry jadea cuando el otro lo abraza con más fuerza, esas palabras volviendo a él como una canción atrapada en su cabeza: _quiero destrozarte._

«_Entonces destrózame_» dijo el cuerpo de Harry, «_pero bésame después. Y abrázame fuerte_».

Como si supiera lo que pensara, las manos se arrastraron entre los muslos del menor y trazaron patrones invisibles. Las uñas rascaron contra la piel mientras las palmas manoseaban, apretaban y robaban gemidos de sus labios. Quizás Harry era particularmente sensible o Tom era muy bueno trayendo lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos. Pero entonces una ola de vergüenza lo golpeó.

Aquí estaba, con las piernas abiertas ante este hombre adulto haciendo cosas en su cuerpo que Harry solo había leído en libros y escuchado de sus compañeros entre susurros y risas. Cosas que las parejas casadas hacían en la privacidad de su habitación. En esta cama, actos como estos se llevaban a cabo, pero los participantes estaban lejos de estar casados. Aun así, Tom y él… actuaron, y a fondo.

A diferencia de un marido atento o similar, Tom procedió a hacer un movimiento cruel.

La ropa se desvaneció en nada antes de Tom tomara a Harry en su boca y esas manos se engancharan en las caderas del menor, pegándolas contra el colchón antes de bajarlas a su trasero. Sintiendo abruptamente la humedad y calor en su piel, un dedo largo se _adentra_ _en _Harry y se _dobla_, como si estuviera jugando algo. Pequeñas estrellas aparecen frente a sus ojos y Harry arquea la espalda, haciéndolo salir de la húmeda caverna y alejarse de la intrusión. Pero Tom no permitió que hiciera algo más, empujando su propia cara contra el estómago del moreno, contra la presión que Harry buscaba y pretendía escapar.

—No huyas, cariño. Respira Harry, respira. Mírame y respira. Sí, así. Buen chico. Mantén tus ojos en mí.

Haciendo lo que le dijeron, y ahora con dos dedos rascando sus paredes internas, Harry abre su boca para suplicar: _Sácalo, por favor, solo sácalo_; pero la expresión en el rostro de Tom lo hizo detenerse. Parecía un lobo hambriento atacando su presa. Había deseo, necesitad, pasión y diversión. Harry respira hondo, fijándose en aquellos iris grises que bebían cada una de sus reacciones. Cada estremecimiento, cada jadeo, cada lágrima, Tom era testigo de todo. Los labios se arrastraran sobre el estómago de Harry mientras los dedos seguían retorciéndose en lo más profundo de su interior.

Y Tom continuó hablando… para él, por él, palabras, palabras, palabras. —Buen chico, mi niño, mi Harry, mi niño bonito —Toma las manos que Harry había estado inconscientemente presionando sobre su cara para amortiguar sus maullidos y las atrapa contra las sábanas sobre su cabeza—. Haz todo el ruido que quieras, solo nosotros estamos aquí. Quiero escucharte.

Harry grita, sus manos ahora libres buscaban y encontraron su ancla en el cabello de Tom. Su aliento se vuelve más pesado contra su estómago. Estuvieron así por un tiempo hasta que el cuerpo de Harry se relajó y Tom tembló. «_Soy yo quien le está haciendo esto.» _Con sus gemidos y sus extremidades temblorosas, ojos desenfocados y piel desnuda. No se consideraba deseable, pero obviamente Tom sí. El ansia ardiente palpable en el aire era la evidencia.

El trueno rugió como una bestia salvaje en su cabeza cuanto Tom empujó dentro, más grande que los dedos, más grande de lo que Harry había imaginado que el hombre podría ser. A pesar de sus gemidos y la proximidad de Tom a sus labios, no fue besado pero sí con una promesa que se sentiría mejor. Solo siendo observado y estudiado mientras su cuerpo tembloroso estaba siendo empalado. Los dedos recorrieron el centro de su pecho y luego, horriblemente, se presionaron contra un bulto en su estómago. Harry soltó un sollozo ante la repugnante vista.

—Puedo verme dentro de ti— murmuraba Tom, con las caderas atrapadas en el más pequeño de los movimientos, ejerciendo más presión sobre la piel estirada de Harry—. Joder, puedo _sentirme _dentro de ti.

Esas malas palabras inexplicablemente hicieron que Harry levantara las caderas, lo hicieron desear de la manera más sucia. Como un maestro conocedor, Tom le mostró como. Y joder fue lo que hicieron. Las caderas se golpearon la una con la otra, el miembro de Tom enterrándose dentro de él, todo mojado y resbaladizo mientras todo tipo de ruidos lascivos escapaban del cuerpo de Harry o sus labios. «_La polla de Tom estaba dentro de su culo, en el lugar donde él…»_

La espalda de Harry se derrumba sobre la cama. —Por favor… es demasiado… no puedo… solo déjame descansar.

En respuesta a su súplica, Tom lo dobla hasta que sus piernas estuvieron presionadas contra su pecho. Se incorpora sobre Harry, su cabello negro pegado a su frente por el sudor, con la cara roja. Tom no parecía ser el que estaba acostumbrado. Parecía destrozado. No presumido, no elegante… solo destrozado. Sí, la suplica de Harry había sido contestada.

Por fin sus labios se volvieron a encontrar tal cual hicieron sus lenguas. Cuando se separaron, Tom lo miraba bajo él, follándolo hasta que el cuerpo de Harry simplemente se rindió y permitió que el hombre entre sus piernas continuara. Ya no tenía voz ni fuerza detrás de sus movimientos, solo estrellas… Harry se quedó allí, tomando todo.

Sorprendentemente, esto continuó hasta bien entrada la noche.

.

El techo era blanco. La luz era caliente. No había lluvia ni cantar de los pájaros, solo un silencio extraño cuando Harry se sentó rodeado de un sinnúmero de almohadas. El otro lado de la cama estaba vacío y frío, Tom hace rato se había ido.

Con sus piernas temblorosas y la parte inferior de su cuerpo adolorido, Harry se arrastró hasta llegar a su bolso, sacando ropa interior limpia y de exterior. Se viste con la agilidad de un paciente enfermo, haciendo muecas cuando cambia su peso de una pierna a otra. Las prendas de ayer las encuentra cuidadosamente dobladas en la silla junto a una mesa llena de libros y con una bandeja de té sin tazas. La idea de Tom viendo su ropa provocó un túmulo de sensaciones en el estómago de Harry. Claro; no había elfos domésticos, solo ellos dos. Tiene perfecto sentido.

Observa su pálido reflejo en el enorme espejo en una de las paredes del dormitorio. Familiarizado al principio, pero cuanto más mira, nota las marcas alrededor de sus ojos, en su garganta y una especie de brazalete alrededor de sus muñecas. Harry mira fijo, pensando que era lo justo. Lo que han hecho tenía que dejar una marca. Tenía que.

Decide bajar. Las escaleras no fueron un problema y Harry vagó por el desconocido lugar, pronto encontrándose a Tom en la sala. El hombre levanta sus ojos grises de la carta que estaba leyendo, la mirada recorriendo a Harry de arriba y abajo. Después de un tiempo, una sonrisa surgió.

—Buenos días, Harry. Únete a mí.

Al parecer, el Tom de la noche anterior aun no había desaparecido. Harry se acerca al sofá con precaución. ¿Por qué? No sabía cómo explicarlo ni a sí mismo, pero la sensación persistía. No le tenía miedo –no por mucho-, pero algo hizo que su respiración se agitase. Acepta la mano que le ofrecía y lo llevan hasta un regazo. Una mueca de dolor sacude su cuerpo ante el contacto con las piernas, el paso incomodo de su trasero era doloroso. Manos una vez más confinaron sus muñecas, supervisando los daños.

—Di algo Harry—dice Tom—, el silencio no es tan inofensivo como ellos dicen.

—Yo… ¿lo hice bien?

A juzgar por el rostro de Tom, Harry había vuelto a decir las cosas mal. Pero la rota expresión pronto se convirtió en una burbujeante risa.

—Harry, Harry… realmente lo hiciste.

Luego le da un beso y Harry supone que no podría haber dicho algo _que esté _mal. Con los brazos de Tom a su alrededor, incluso los dolores se desvanecieron. Se aferra al otro con más fuerza en respuesta, besando ambas mejillas tan pronto se separaron. Si es posible, Tom parecía aun más guapo con el cabello despeinado y la camisa arrugada blanca. Tan imperfecto pero absolutamente perfecto. Harry podría ver su piel por todo el día.

—Lo hiciste muy bien —repite Tom, arrastrando un largo dedo por la cara de Harry—. Mejor de lo que esperaba pero sin ser espectacular. No Harry, no me fruñas el ceño. No lo tomes como un insulto. Tan joven y tan ignorante en tales asuntos… Me refería a que estoy enamorado de ti hasta el punto de que incluso tu torpeza ocasional y falta de experiencia me hacen hervir la sangre. Podrías solo mostrarme un tobillo o una parte del centro de tu pecho y perdería mi mente como un viejo pervertido. Lo haces bien con solo respirar —Tom llega a esa conclusión contra sus labios, sosteniendo la cara de Harry entre sus palmas y sonriendo suavemente.

Abriendo la boca con un estremecimiento, Harry reacciona a Tom. Él toca y mordisquea su cuello, quedándose sin aliento cuando los dedos húmedos rompen su entrada, sus pantalones ahora en sus tobillos. A plena luz del día y con un rojo en sus mejillas, Harry toma el pene de Tom. Sus dedos se clavan en los anchos hombros, moviéndose de arriba y abajo una y otra vez. Debe estar ofreciendo un rendimiento adecuado a juzgar por el gruñido en la voz del hombre.

—Montame —Tom le ordena, como Harry fue hecho para hacer.

Y Harry lo hizo hasta el final de la tarde. Sus piernas pronto parecían estar hechas de gelatina y a pesar de no comer desde ayer, no tenía hambre. Solo un gran cansancio y no deseando hacer otra cosa más que caer sobre una cama caliente y esconderse debajo de las suaves cubiertas en busca de un sueño. Pero tenía que regresar a casa o se metería en grandes problemas.

Cuando llegó el momento de partir, Tom lo vistió como una muñeca, regalando besos mientras lo hacía y ocultando cada marca con una palabra susurrada. Uno nunca puede ser lo suficiente cuidadoso. Se arrodilló para atar los cordones de los zapatos de Harry y le tendió la mano al salir de la casa.

—El próximo fin de semana, ¿te parece ofrecerme el placer de su compañía una vez más? —pregunta Tom en el borde de las barreras anti-aparición.

Harry asiente, ocultando su rostro en el cuello del mayor. No quería dejarlo ir, pero al final lo hizo después de robar otro beso. Tom tomo un segundo solo para reajustar el puntaje antes de que Harry se encamine a su casa, solo mirando hacia atrás cuatro veces.

Dentro de su casa era silencio. Extraño en un sábado por la tarde. Pero solo en casa, con sus padres a la vista, Harry aprovechó la oportunidad y fue directo a su habitación para acostarse. Con la imagen de Tom en la cabeza, se quedó dormido en poco tiempo.

.

Un golpe lo alejó del mundo de sueños.

Tom.

«_No, no es Tom_.»

—Harry, ¿has visto a Remus desde la última vez que estuvo aquí? —pregunta Lily desde la puerta, la preocupación escrita en todo su rostro.

Harry logró mascullar una negación, moviendo la cabeza como un perro empapado. La sonrisa de su madre era triste.

—Okay. Es tarde amor. Vuelve a dormir.

En ese momento, Harry no había encontrado ningún fallo en sus palabras. Las preguntas solo llegaron a la mañana siguiente, un poco después de las ocho.

Harry se bañó, vistió y se dirigió a la cocina donde parecía que tenían compañía. Los compañeros del trabajo de James, a juzgar por el sonido que había. Sin embargo, el relajo habitual no estaba por ningún lado. Incluso Sirius estaba presente, disfrutando de una impresionante taza que definitivamente no fue hecha para el café. Su padre estaba junto a la ventana cuando Harry entró.

Entonces la noticia fue compartida. La lluvia había regresado y nadie tenía información de Remus. Como si se hubiera desvanecido, hace dos días había dejado su trabajo en el Ministerio a las cuatro y media de la tarde y no había sido visto desde entonces.

—Lily está en su casa con Tonks y el bebé —explica James mientras se colocaba su abrigo, los otros huéspedes ya alistándose para salir mientras uno tras otro se despedían—. Me necesitan en el trabajo y ahora con el… grupo de búsqueda de Remus… tienes comida en la nevera –pero claro, sabes cocinar, siempre lo olvido- y… ¿estarás bien? —Harry no tuvo tiempo de responder—. Sí, por supuesto que lo estarás. Siempre lo estás. Tengo que irme ahora Harry. Mantente en contacto, ten cuidado y si algo pasa, envía a Hedwig. Cuídate.

Una mano paternal en su hombro y Harry se quedó solo.

Abre la ventana, observando su jardín verde que pronto se convertirá en un gran espectáculo de barro si lo dejara a la voluntad de la naturaleza. Harry decidió hacer precisamente eso, sabiendo que le resto del día pasará tan lento como las clases de Snape. En realidad, nada podría ser peor que esas dos horas interminables. Nada.

Agarrando una manzana de la nevera, Harry regresa a su habitación.

¿Dónde estaba Remus? ¿Algo malo le había pasado? Obviamente su padre culpó al supuesto Lord Oscuro, pero había tantos otros seres peligrosos por allí… ¿cómo podría saberlo con seguridad? Los hombres lobo tenían su propio mundo, ¿y si esas criaturas tenían algo que ver con la ausencia de Remus? ¿Algo completamente distinto? Algo inesperado.

Con una mordida pronunciada a la manzana, la mente de Harry hace memoria de la última vez que lo vio, cuando le preguntó sobre Tom. Una conversación que nadie sabía. Bueno… nadie excepto ellos y Tom. Pero no era como necesario implicar cosas estúpidas a su padre; con lo mucho que despreciaba a Tom, solo había un resultado posible. Uno bastante alejado a la justicia.

Ahora… ¿qué debería hacer? Con Lily en la casa de Remus por quien-sabe-cuanto-tiempo, James en el trabajo y el grupo de búsqueda en tierras desconocidas… todo lo que Harry deseaba… bueno, todo lo que Harry quería era a Tom. Pero Tom también estaría en el ministerio. ¿Quizás debería llamar a los gemelos o a Ron? Pero Harry no estaba tan desesperado por compañía, ni hablar de su actual sombría disposición estaba lejos de ser apropiada para reunirse con amigos.

No, en cambio optó por soñar con los eventos de ayer, en lo que había hecho con Tom y lo que le permitió hacer con él. Las imágenes le ocasionaron escalofríos por toda su columna y un dolor entre sus piernas, ese tipo de dolor bueno, y a las siete con diez se escuchó el timbre de una sola nota mientras Harry lavaba sus manos pegajosas. Pasa su mano por su cabello desordenado y corre hacia la puerta pensando: «¡_Noticias de Remus! ¡O mejor, puede ser Remus_!»

—Hola Harry, ¿puedo pasar?

No era Remus ni un empleado del ministerio, tampoco un amigo de la familia. Era Tom, en su atuendo impecable y sonrisa contagiosa de pie en el porche de la casa de Harry.

No había ni una pizca de decepción dentro del menor. Por unos momentos, solo parpadeo al verlo, sin creer en lo que veían sus ojos. Era tan surrealista tenerlo aquí. Como si dos mundos que no se suponen que debían encontrarle lo hubieran hecho. Tom estaba aquí.

—Por supuesto, estoy solo. Sí. Pasa.

Tom sonríe como si ya estaba al tanto. Parecía totalmente fuera de lugar en la casa de sus padres.

«_Si supieran quien era su invitado… o su propósito_».

—¿Tienes sed? —pregunta Harry, finalmente recordando sus modales—. ¿Un vaso de jugo? ¿Agua? ¿O quieres algo de comer? Sé cocinar muy bien. Sin intoxicación alimenticia, lo prometo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Tom le pregunta, apoyado en la puerta que conduce a la cocina.

Harry abandona el vaso vacío y sus ofertas, cada vez más cerca al tema de sus sueños. Se encoge de hombros. —Bien. Un poco cansado, supongo, pero por lo demás bien. Algo de sueño hizo maravillas.

—Que bueno. Ahora… teniendo en cuenta que tus padres están atrapados en asuntos más complicados y estás condenado a una noche de soledad –y sin duda la primera de muchas-, ¿qué piensas de venir a mi casa? ¿quizás por unos días? Quítales la preocupación a tus padres de torturarte con la soledad. Sin duda la desaparición de un querido amigo es suficiente por el momento.

.

Así que aquí estaba, de nuevo en la casa del hombre, en su cama, tomando el té a las diez de la noche mientras se encontraban completamente desnudos.

Harry observa el escultural cuerpo de Tom cuando este le entrega la taza marfil –ahora ya no vacía- antes que el mayor regresara a su escritorio.

—No vayas a quemar tu lengua. La aprecio mucho.

Las mejillas de Harry quemaban. Deja en tanto el té en la mesita de noche, la volverá a agarrar cuando se haya enfriado lo suficiente. Y ahora… la cuestión inminente, el pensamiento persistente que lo ha seguido desde esa mañana, uno que no va a desaparecer.

—¿Por casualidad has visto a Remus?

No hubo cambios en los movimientos de Tom mientras revisaba su correo. Sus ojos solo se elevaron para encontrarse con la mirada fija de Harry cuando se hizo demasiado evidente e insistente, el silencio colgando como un peso psíquico.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Aquí había gato encerrado. Algo sobre Tom… su falta de negación, la diversión mal disimulada al mirarlo. Era como si estuviera enormemente entretenido por la desaparición de una persona y la preocupación de otra. El desprecio cruel, los ojos fríos y grises… o puede que Harry este leyendo demasiado las cosas. Viendo conspiraciones donde no había ninguna, como James con su Lord Oscuro imaginario. Estaba siendo un tonto, dejándose llevar por solo una conjetura. Por lo tanto, fiel a sí mismo, Harry la ignoró.

—Él es el amigo de mi padre. Estaba preocupado. No pienses demasiado en ello.

Tom ciertamente no lo hizo. Se besaron, bromearon, hablaron y jodieron. Maneras inteligentes de pasar el tiempo. Y al igual que un ama de casa (palabras del hombre, no suyas), debía permanecer allí hasta que Tom regresara de su trabajo en el ministerio. «_Sé un buen niño y no vagues demasiado. Por tu bien_» fue lo que dijo el mayor antes de besar sus labios con dulzura. Harry solo rodo los ojos y abrió la boca para él.

Pero advertencia o no, era obvio que Harry iba a explorar en cuanto despertó al medio día del día siguiente. No se molestó en usar la ropa adecuada -¿para quién?- y apenas se cubrió con una de las enormes camisas de Tom que llegaban a la mitad de sus muslos antes de proceder a su aventura.

La sala era familiar a estas alturas y la cocina era más ordenada que la de Lily, lo que refleja el resto de las habitaciones sin ocupar. No había ni siquiera un rastro de polvo y Harry estaba impresionado. No muchos hombres jóvenes que vivían solos tenían su casa tan impecable.

Como era de esperar, la biblioteca captó su pronto interés, especialmente los volúmenes con cuestionable contenido fueron los que primero llamaron su atención; magia negra a la vista. No oculta. Harry no podía decir que estaba muy impresionado. Tom era Tom, no un rayo de sol.

Aun así… Harry esperaba más, un secreto con el que podría molestar a Tom entre besos. Sin embargo, no había nada controversial que pudiera encontrar. Qué decepcionante.

Harry estaba a punto de regresar a la habitación de Tom cuando nota una puerta marrón que solo podía ser el sótano. Estaba en un lugar extraño. Asentada en silencio, desafiándolo a bajar y echar un vistazo. Ahora, ¿estaba realmente interesado en la ver las baratijas del siglo pasado y quedar atrapado entre telarañas? Seguro que no, pero a medida que Harry se acercaba a la puerta, por decirlo así, ¿qué más tenía que perder además de tiempo?

Comprobó que esta era la única puerta cerrada en toda la casa. «_Secretos, secretos, secretos_». Probó suerte con un modesto encanto de desbloqueo. Cuando se abrió con un clic, la sospecha aumentó. Fue demasiado fácil, y nada acorde con la minuciosidad habitual de Tom. Liderado por una curiosidad morbosa, Harry se aventuró en el interior, manteniendo la punta de su varita iluminando su camino. Bajó poco a poco, con cuidado de no caer por la escalera de madera, sin discernir una sola cosa de la primera. ¡El aire estaba escaso aquí! Como si no hubiera ventanas abiertas o, en su caso, no contara con ninguna ventana. Y el olor… debía decirle a Tom sobre eso. Un olor a huevos podridos llenó su nariz y Harry exclama signos de ahogo ante ello; justo cuando estaba a punto de regresar, ve la mesa. Lo ve a _él_. Al niño.

Con un movimiento de su temblorosa muñeca, la pesadilla apareció ante su vista.

Su sed de conocimiento demostró no ser rival ante la verdad, a la miseria frente a sus ojos. Metidos en dos de las cuatro esquinas de la habitación, en pilas como si fuera una burla al concepto de suministros, había cadáveres; la fuente del hedor, no a huevos podridos. Las piernas de Harry se tambalearon mientras se acercaba al centro de la habitación, a la mesa donde descansaba el cadáver como si estuviera durmiendo. El niño no podría tener más de seis años, con el pelo negro rebelde y pequeñas extremidades pálidas dobladas en todos los ángulos equivocados. Y tan muerto como uno podría imaginarlo. La mente de Harry reconstruyó todas las piezas cuando el mal sueño trascendió en algo mucho peor; el horror.

—Bueno, mi niño inteligente. Dije que no vagaras mucho por aquí. El juego fue justo de principio a fin.

Las luces arrojaban sombras sobre la cara de Tom. Harry no lo había escuchado entrar y ahora el hombre permanecía al pie de la escalera, bloqueando la única salida, un alto muro entre él y la promesa de seguridad. Su corazón dio diez latidos antes de que Harry hablara, dando un paso atrás aunque su espalda topó con el filo de la mesa. Como una sombra, Tom lo siguió. Camino hacia Harry cuando este se le acercó, se detuvo cuando Harry lo hizo. Así que Harry se quedó en su lugar, ignorando su terror, con un frio propósito estable. La seguridad. «_No seas el chico en la mesa. No mueras._»

—¿Por qué?

Como un niño ansioso, Tom inclina su cabeza. —Usa oraciones completas, Harry. ¿Por qué, qué? ¿Por qué maté a toda esta gente? ¿Por qué a ese niño en particular? ¿O porqué te mentí? Y para ser honesto, mi Harry, la última pregunta sería una acusación falsa porque nunca te mentí. Omití unas cuantas informaciones aquí y allá, pero nunca mentí. Recuérdalo. Así podría ser una acusación más leve si así lo deseas.

—Estas loco —Harry concluye con la varita temblando en su mano como si estuviera terriblemente fría—. Yo… tú… ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Con qué propósito? —Se quedó quieto, el sudor goteando por su espalda—, ¿qué me vas a hacer?

—Estás bastante sereno, un gran comienzo. Bueno, para responder, me gustó mucho tu compañía. Pero antes escucha la historia completa. Primero, los cadáveres; soy un Señor Oscuro, por lo tanto, necesito un ejército. Sí, sí, _ese _Señor Oscuro. Aquel cuya existencia te has burlado tanto –sin ofensas de por medio. Además, no nos desviemos del tema. Con respecto a esos cuerpos inanimados, lo que ves detrás de ti son experimentos. Pequeños soldados muertos que solo escuchan y responden a mi voz, la fidelidad encarnada a sus huesos. Ahora, sobre _ti_… al principio te pensaba como un proyecto paralelo que terminó captando mucho mi interés, uno que no había sentido antes. Sé orgulloso de eso. Y, como he dicho, empecé a disfrutarlo. La forma en que dices mi nombre, nuestras pequeñas conversaciones, tu lengua afilada, todo tú en realidad. Ahora bien, esto fue una prueba y no, no puedo decir con certeza si fallaste o no. Sabía que vendrías aquí y descubrirías mis secretos… en cierto modo era más fácil mostrarte que decírtelo. Entonces, Harry, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Harry no podía haber conjurado algo tan perverso como esto ni en sus más oscuras pesadillas. —¿Qué es lo que _yo_ quiero hacer?

—Sí —Tom afirma con gran importancia—. Desde mi punto de vista, tenemos dos opciones. O continuamos con nuestra relación donde estábamos –con este conocimiento adicional- o… no sigues adelante. Al menos no en esta forma en particular y estado mental.

—Me matarás.

—No Harry, nunca dije eso. Retorcer palabras no te queda.

—Después de todo esto no puedes solo… necesito tiempo —tartamudea Harry, tomando constantes respiraciones profundas -¡pero esto apestaba! Harry tosió y Tom lo miró—. No quiero morir pero necesito…

—Harry, este es el momento de la verdad, así que responde la pregunta. ¿Te quedas conmigo o no? ¿Sí o no? Habla.

No había una varita apuntada en su cara. Solo una mano, con la palma abierta. El mundo de Harry estaba en la balanza. ¿un destino desconocido o la relativa promesa de seguridad? ¿El Tom que conocía o aquel que cosió los cadáveres? ¿El que mató a los niños? La elección fue sorprendentemente fácil, quizás desde el momento en que las palabras salieron de la boca de Tom.

Ahora era el turno de Harry de bajar su varita. — ¿Cómo sé que no me vas a hacer daño? —pregunta, su ultima defensa para contrarrestar la tormenta.

—No lo sabes. Pero tampoco tengo la certeza de tu silencio. Supongo que tendremos que llevar la vieja usanza y confiar.

Confiar.

Harry colocó su temblorosa mano en la de Tom y el hombre sonrió, presionando sus labios en cada dedo, uno a la vez. Con delicadeza, sin rastro de malicia. Como si todavía fueran la feliz pareja de esta mañana. Y Harry…

No pudo mantener sus ojos alejados de Tom. Este Tom, cadáveres o no, había comenzado a significar demasiado para él, para su felicidad. _Un extraño peligro_ de hecho. El pecho de Harry estaba cargado de emoción por todo el afecto y miedo que sentía por el… muy-realista Señor Oscuro. Sin embargo, incluso después del horrible descubrimiento, Tom se sentía más como un hombre que una pesadilla. ¿Cómo?

—Mataste a Remus —grita Harry mientras Tom los guiaba hacia las escaleras para subir al mundo real, el hedor de los huevos podridos alejándose.

—No, no lo maté.

La historia quedó allí. Harry no siguió insistiendo y Tom tampoco ofertó. Tomados de la mano, lo llevaron al segundo piso para vestirse adecuadamente, los ojos de Tom lleno de calor mientras veía a Harry hacerlo. Afortunadamente no hubo insinuación de más y, al igual que ayer, el hombre escoltó a Harry a su casa y le dio un beso en cada esquina de la boca.

—No me decepciones, Harry —sonríe, sirviendo con cuidado su amenaza y promesa—. Nunca perdono.

Firme, Harry le devolvió el gesto aparentemente amoroso. —Lo sé, y no estoy dispuesto a pagar. Hasta pronto, mi señor.

Y se fue, sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traducción:  
¡Muchas gracias por leer y feliz día del amor y la amistad!  
Les mando un fuerte abrazo. <3
> 
> .  
Próxima actualización: Marzo 21


	3. Capítulo III

**It Grows on you**

Por **lorddmarvoloriddle**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

En esta ocasión la casa no estaba vacía. Lily lo recibió tan pronto entró, indicándole que la siguiera a la cocina después de darle un cálido abrazo y unos besos aún más dulces. Le dio un jugo de naranja y Harry se entretuvo mirando por la ventana, con el vaso sin tocar entre sus manos y odiándose solo un poco. —¿Cómo sigue Tonks? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué no invitas a tu novia a cenar?

Harry tuvo suerte de estar de espaldas a su madre. Mucha, mucha suerte. No había forma de poder mantener una cara seria. Quería gritar y romper cosas, y estaba sumamente seguro que si lo hacía, su madre aún esperaría su respuesta.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Harry intenta decir, finalmente volteando hacia Lily.

—Harry, no soy estúpida. Puede que estemos en medio de una tragedia, pero sí noto cómo pasas más y más tiempo fuera de la casa -no en compañía de tus amigos-, y regresas muy tarde en la noche o simplemente no regresas. Además, _ese qué estás hablando_ prácticamente te delata_. _Así que tráela para que la conozcamos tu padre y yo. No mordemos.

—Él—soltó Harry, prendiendo leña al fuego—. Es un él, no ella.

El vaso de Lily se detuvo a mitad de camino a su boca antes de continuar. Harry estaba algo intrigado, pero no completamente sorprendido. Él conocía a su madre.

—Está bien, cariño. Tráelo a nuestro encuentro. Estoy segura de que es un buen chico y nos llevaremos bien.

¿No sería eso una especie de una comedia negra? El Señor Oscuro en una mesa con sus padres, probando la cocina de su madre, bebiendo vino, hablando de asesinatos. _Tom Ryddle_ compartiendo mesa con sus padres. ¿Debería atreverse a declinar la invitación? Seguramente no. Sin embargo, lo peor ya estaba hecho.

Le sonrió a Lily con un poco de amargura. —Le voy a preguntar, pero no prometo nada.

Lily besó sus mejillas y le revolvió el pelo. —Genial. Avísame cuándo y qué comida preparar. Y, por supuesto, con el tiempo suficiente para advertirle a tu padre. No quiero ningún asesinato en la mesa.

La última parte fue una broma y Harry forzó una risa. Se excusó, fingiendo cansancio, y fue en busca de Hedwig. La carta a Tom no se haría sola. Y a todo esto, ¿por qué estaba nervioso? Las posibilidades de que Tom considerara la oferta eran escasas. Se suponía que los Señores Oscuros estaban ocupados con la dominación mundial y aniquilando a las personas que se interponían en su camino.

Con la invitación potencialmente desastrosa escrita y enviada, Harry se derrumbó en su cama. Quizás si cerraba los ojos con fuerza y no hacía uno sino tres deseos, lo de hoy resultaría ser nada más que un sueño. Pero él pestañeó las lágrimas cuando nada ocurrió. «_Deja de actuar como un niño__» _se regañó a sí mismo, gotas saladas y ardientes cayeron sobre sus mejillas. No tenía sentido llorar. Al fin y al cabo, esto era realidad. No había forma de alterarla. Y Harry había hecho su elección. Él vivía y no estaba postrado en esa mesa suplantando a ese niño muerto o tirado entre ese montón de cadáveres en el sótano de Tom. Tom le había ofrecido una opción, y Harry la aceptó. Lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora… ¿se podría llamar un asesino por callar esos horrores? No, no funcionaba así, no podía serlo. Solo estaba manchado, involucrado. Era un cómplice.

La respuesta a su carta llegó media hora después. A Hedwig le fue ofrecido un premio cuando Harry le quitó el sobre blanco del pico.

_Mañana por la tarde. Tus padres me encontrarán encantador._

Harry miró la respuesta escrita, sin creer lo que veía. Era una carta de aceptación, una confirmación escrita de la mano de Tom. La letra era dolorosamente familiar, pero su contenido guardaba una enloquecedora confusión. Tom había aceptado reunirse con sus padres. Y esa última frase… ¿qué lo encontrarían encantador? Lo dudaba. Pero no había vuelta atrás, concluyó con amargura una vez más. Ahora la situación que seguiría...

"Caótica" era una buena palabra para describirla.

Harry habría llorado si no fuera porque su madre estaba en la casa, lista para buscar su presencia por capricho de quién sabe qué. Además, tenía que avisarle.

Soltando un fuerte suspiro, Harry colocó una expresión feliz y fue a decirle a Lily que Tom vendría mañana. Parecía complacida por una respuesta tan rápida y, tan pronto la noche cayó y regresó a la casa de Tonks, Harry se dio cuenta de que el problema no era el Señor Oscuro porque sus padres no lo conocían. El verdadero problema fue que a Tom sí.

Ante eso, el ojiverde se quejó contra sus almohadas y luego en sus propias palmas.

* * *

Como un vil show, los preparativos se montaron. La mesa puesta y la comida lista junto con la pequeña familia esperando al, por supuesto, invitado de honor que pronto llegaría. A este punto, Harry no estaba para nada ansioso. Una extraña calma lo había invadido. Qué se haga, pensó. Confiaba en Tom lo suficiente como para cederle este final sin pelear. Servía para sus propios intereses después de todo.

Harry caminó con sus padres hasta la puerta de entrada tan pronto como el timbre resonó en la casa, un mantra de «_no pienses en el sótano__»_ repitiéndose en su mente. Y funcionó, hasta que tuvo a Tom justo delante de sus ojos.

James respiró hondo ante esta temida vista y los hombros de Lily cayeron. Esto solo era el principio.

—Ryddle—suspiró su padre, manteniéndose bajo control—, sin ofender, pero por lo que sea que hayas venido aquí seguro puede esperar un día más. Estamos esperando a alguien. Es un asunto familiar.

La sonrisa de Tom era tan arrogante como siempre cuando sus iris grises se posaron en Harry. —Oh, lo sé. Claro que lo sé muy bien. Hola, Harry, me alegro de que podamos vernos tan pronto. Estoy muy contento de conocer a mis futuros suegros —Y con un truco digno de un mago muggle, le ofreció a su madre un hermoso ramo de lirios blancos. El espectáculo había empezado.

James procedió a decirle a Tom que se largara de su casa (citando sus palabras) mientras que Lily aún no había aceptado las flores y Tom solo miraba a Harry. «_Sabes lo que quiero__»_ parecían decir sus ojos. «_Lo sabes. Lo sabes. Lo sabes.__»_

—Mamá, papá…—Harry soltó, tratando de callarlos y lográndolo por poco—. Sé y es comprensible las muchas razones de su desaprobación: la diferencia de edad, su afiliación política, su disgusto por su personalidad, por _él…_ pero por favor. Lo amo.

Parece que ni siquiera Tom había esperado esa confesión. Su sentir pasó entre sus ojos, algo mudo pero ruidoso. Harry había superado sus expectativas. Por lo que parece, Tom estaba entre impresionado y cauteloso. Y, oh, la forma en que los reclamos de sus padres subieron de volumen.

—No le creas, Harry, ¿te ha forzado? ¿Te tocó sin tu consentimiento? Amor, esto está mal, él es...

—Lo amo—repitió Harry, rezando por que se detuvieran.

—Y yo a él.

Adiós a ese «_nunca te he mentido_». Tan solo obtuvo otra decepción y apenas comenzaba la noche.

—Harry—suplicó Lily, colocando una mano gentil en su brazo y buscando sus ojos y su comprensión.

—Mamá, por favor. Solo esta vez. Una cena es todo lo que pido. Por favor.

Harry sabía que había ganado. No se necesitó ninguna respuesta verbal cuando Lily y James se dirigieron a la sala dejando la puerta abierta detrás de ellos. «_Entra y arruínalo todo__»,_ decía.

Con el regalo todavía en la mano, Tom observó a Harry antes de presentarle el ramo. Eran solo flores y, sin embargo, se sentía como un reptil mortal listo para morderle los dedos. Pero como dictaba la lógica, los dedos de Harry permanecieron unidos a su mano cuando su palma izquierda se cerró alrededor del ramo. —¿Un poco de ayuda? —preguntó, señalándolos.

Con un movimiento sutil de la muñeca de Tom, los lirios salieron volando de la mano de Harry para buscar un jarrón y agua. Al menos eso es lo que el menor supuso. Pero mirarlos después de un rato se volvió tonto, así que se enfrentó a Tom y supo que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo. Se habían quedado sin excusas para quedarse.

El traqueteo de la vajilla era un ruido persistente que aumentaba en intensidad con cada paso más cerca. Justo allí, el ojiverde menor se le ocurrió que preferiría volver al sótano que a la mesa de su familia.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en lo que parecía un funeral, solo que en este no había ningún cadáver. «_Aún no_» su mente traidora susurró y se estremeció en respuesta.

—Me comportaré y con la mejor intención, por el bien de Harry —Tom comenzó a hablar cuando parecía que nadie más lo haría—. Teniendo en cuenta que estamos sentados en esta mesa a pesar de sus claros sentimientos, me da a entender que los deseos de Harry son muy importantes para ustedes, como debe de ser. Ustedes son el modelo de padres ideal y los felicito por eso. Sr. Potter, no conozco a su esposa, así que solo trataré con el asunto más urgente. Ambos tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero quiero que lo intente tanto como yo. Y luego, ¿quién sabe? Quizá descubramos que tenemos cosas en común. Un pasatiempo, una opinión, un gusto en común en libros o ropa. Puede que incluso nos llevemos bien. ¿No es así en la mayoría de las familias?

Fue Lily quien respondió. —No puedo hablar por los demás, pero en esta familia en particular nos preocupamos por los unos de los otros y estamos felices cada vez que estamos juntos. Espero que entiendas que el amor es la razón de tu presencia aquí hoy, porque Harry quiere que estés aquí y James y yo queremos que sea feliz. No nos gusta, pero, por su bien, como bien dijiste, lo intentaremos.

—¿Puedes dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí?

Tom se rio entre dientes. —No es sobre ti, cariño, sino por tu bien.

La cara de James había comenzado a adquirir un tono verde y parecía que en cualquier momento vomitaría. ¿Era por ese “_cariño__”_? ¿O por quién lo dijo? Y Tom... Tom era la imagen de la compostura mientras su oferta de una tregua tentativa fue ignorada, en pocas palabras. O rechazada, dependiendo de dónde mires. La comida se convirtió en una distracción maravillosa para ambas partes y Harry le lanzó una mirada no tan sutil a Tom, maravillado de cómo esas manos que cortaban la carne habían estado dentro de él. Cómo habían hecho otras cosas a otros seres, seres cuya carne se pudría y olía a muerte.

El menor casi dejó caer el cuchillo en su regazo e intentó ahuyentar ese recuerdo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Un asesino cenando con sus despistados padres. Todo por culpa de Harry.

La siguiente media hora fue una tortura. Tom y Lily conversaron mientras Harry y su padre miraban fijamente sus platos. Preguntas estándar, sacadas de un jodido cliché: «_¿Cómo se conocieron?__» _En los rincones oscuros de una tienda maldita. «_¿Cuánto tiempo llevan en esta... relación?__» _Unos pocos días. «_¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?__» _Harry de verdad esperaba no ser más que un entretenimiento pasajero para el Señor Oscuro.

Solo Tom, como pronto aprendería, prosperaba en aplastar esperanzas y sueños.

—El futuro bien puede no estar escrito en piedra, pero entiendo su preocupación por el bienestar de su único hijo. Estoy bastante comprometido con Harry —mintió Tom descaradamente—. Así que, en unos años y una vez que sea mayor de edad, no descartaría el matrimonio. Eso, por supuesto, si Harry lo desea —Esos ojos miraban a Harry, brillantes, aprovechando la oportunidad—. ¿Qué dices, Harry? ¿Te casarías conmigo?

_Clank_.

Harry y su madre se estremecieron al oír el cuchillo y tenedor de James caer contra el plato, uno sobre otro.

Dos ruidos metálicos, y de repente toda la atención estaba en Harry. Esperando su respuesta. Solo que la trampa ya estaba puesta. ¿Qué más podría decir…?

—Sí, Tom, lo haré.

Muchas cosas ocurrieron a la vez, pero afortunadamente no hubo maldiciones ni violencia. Escuchó a Lily dejar escapar un jadeo mientras James estaba... terriblemente calmado. Todo estaba mal. Harry quería gritos enojados, quería el temperamento explosivo de su padre. No esa extrañeza y decepción en sus ojos, los mismos que antes se iluminaban cuando Harry entraba a una habitación. Ahora parecían que quería que se fuera. Duele.

—Harry —dijo James, con voz temblorosa—, eres mi hijo y te amo demasiado, más de lo que puedas imaginar. Pero no toleraré esto, _esto no_. No puedo obligarlos a separarse, no es tan simple, y lo veo. Pero si te doy una opción: o rompes lo que sea que llamen a esto que tienen y te comportas como te críe, o sales por esa puerta para nunca volver. Ofréceme el respeto de tomar esta decisión.

Tantas decisiones que elegir.

—¡James!

A pesar de los reclamos de Lily, Harry habría besado las manos de su padre por poner fin a esta farsa. Por protegerse a sí mismo y a Lily sin siquiera saberlo. El juego de Tom había cambiado y los jugadores habían abandonado la mesa.

Harry se puso de pie, empujando su silla hacia atrás y manteniendo su expresión neutral. —Yo también te amo. Un elfo doméstico vendrá mañana por mis cosas.

Se hizo un silencio absoluto cuando Harry abandonó su hogar. Tal vez no sea realmente silencio debido a los latidos de su corazón que eclipsaron cualquier otro ruido. Así era el silencio. Cuando Harry bajó los últimos escalones del porche, notó que Tom lo seguía con pasos tan lentos y seguros como siempre. Permanecieron así hasta que la pareja llegó a la línea de árboles a pocos metros del final de las salas de protección.

—Parece que no salió como esperabas —comentó Harry, mirando directamente hacia la oscuridad con las estrellas brillando a la lejanía—. Los preciosos lazos familiares ahora están cortados. Matrimonio o no, se acabó. El fácil acceso al trabajo de mi padre está fuera de la mesa. Sí, me jodiste y eso es todo. Pero tu agenda del Señor Oscuro tendrá que cambiar... al menos en lo que respecta a mis padres.

—Supongo que sí. Te jodí, después de todo.

Había algo de humor en eso. El truco era no pensar sobre ello, ni siquiera cuando aparecieron en el pasillo familiar de la mansión de Tom. Por extraño que parezca, las luces ya estaban encendidas y la mejilla del otro permanecía sin tratar.

—Sígueme, te tengo una sorpresa. Luego hablaremos todo el tiempo que desees.

Esta sorpresa se escuchó desagradable a los oídos de Harry. ¿Cómo no podría serlo? Tom se escuchaba tan bien que no podía ser tomado como tal. El humor alegre contradecía todos los acontecimientos de la última hora. Por lo tanto, Harry estaba protegido, pero no demasiado; la muerte no era una opción… al menos no en la forma en que lo había imaginado.

Luego, un grito aterrador se atoró en algún lugar entre la parte posterior de su garganta y su boca, pero nunca abandonó la cavidad. También fue por el terror.

La _cosa_ sentada en el sofá donde Harry había montado la polla de Tom no podía pertenecer a este mundo. Al menos así lo había pensado... hasta ahora. Ahora sabía que estaba equivocado. Se quedó parado en la puerta, petrificado durante bastante tiempo hasta que Tom pasó junto a él y se acercó a la _cosa_ para colocar una taza de té entre sus palmas antes de poner una mano paternal sobre su hombro.

—Harry, conoce a nuestro hijo —declaró Tom, como si estuviera presentando a un pariente lejano que había venido de visita—. Estaba pensando en nombrarlo Adrius. ¿Qué opinas?

Cualquier palabra que pudiera usar para describir sus emociones no sería del todo correcta, por mucho. El niño muerto en el sótano que no estaba tan muerto lo miraba con curiosidad, observándolo con esos ojos azules. Era aterrador el simple hecho que existiera, incluso más con el Señor Oscuro parado detrás de él.

¿Acaso todas las lecciones de vida conocidas podrían demostrar estar equivocadas? ¿El amor verdadero? Una fantasía. ¿El monstruo que moría al final del cuento? Otra mentira más. ¿Qué los muertos estaban totalmente muertos y enterrados? Una prueba de lo contrario estaba delante de él, esperando. ¿Acaso todo era un engaño? ¿Una ingeniosa manera de dejar que los niños descubran por sí solos los verdaderos horrores de la vida? ¿O solo se trataba de un error? El dolor de la experiencia era la lección más valiosa, después de todo.

En cualquier caso, los pies de Harry lo acercaron a los otros dos mientras lo observaban. Con el sudor frío corriendo por su espalda y con el corazón en la garganta, Harry le habló al… niño. —Encantado de conocerte, Adrius —mintió.

—También estoy encantado de conocerte, Harry —murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa, emocionado como lo dictaba su edad eterna—. Tom me contó muchas cosas sobre ti... y muchas, muchas historias. Historias felices ¿Tú también me contarás historias?

Tom veía este intento de conversación con una expresión divertida y complaciente. Era perturbador y erróneo que este niño muerto esté en ese sofá hablado y sonriendo como si aun estuviera vivo… ¿acaso sabía que no lo estaba? ¿O sí? ¿Cómo podría saber uno que sí estaba vivo o no?

El niño frunció el ceño como si hubiera recordado algo mientras Harry todavía lo miraba fijo e intentaba no perder la cabeza. El niño no-muerto llamado Adrius volteó hacia Tom y luego a Harry, algo claramente molestando sus pensamientos. «_Estaba pensando_».

—¿Ustedes son mis padres?

_«__No, no, no, por supuesto que no_». Pero... ¿acaso importaba? En esta extraña historia en la que se había convertido la vida de Harry, todo era posible. Cuando el Señor Oscuro era tu amante y un niño muerto podía ser tu hijo, ¿qué más podía hacer?

—Sí, Adrius. Tom y yo somos tus padres.

La taza de té de marfil se rompió al tocar el piso, dejada caer por los temblorosos dedos del niño. Con piezas pequeñas y afiladas a sus pies, el Señor Oscuro suspiró. ¿Estaba enojado por esto?

—Mis condolencias por el lobo. Adrius, ¿eres feliz?

No podía ser. Innumerables piezas esparcidas con un nombre colgando encima. ¿Era… Remus? El terror envolvió a Harry como en una película a cámara lenta, con lágrimas ardiendo en las esquinas de sus ojos. Horrible, terrible, asqueroso...

—¿Eres feliz? —Tom repitió una vez más.

La pregunta no estaba dirigida a él, pero el ojiverde la sintió ser dicha tan cerca como si fuera susurrada contra la concha de su oído, como una confesión de amor. Pero no, el hombre solo pretendía provocar una reacción, no estaba realmente interesado en la respuesta.

—¡Sí! ¡Mucho!

¿Qué cadáver que volvió a la vida no lo estaría?

* * *

Harry nunca antes había sido tan humillado. Jugando a la familia, Tom y él escoltaron al niño muerto a una de las habitaciones libres. Ahora con sábanas frescas en las que nadie dormiría, y todas las demás necesidades para un ser humano de su edad. Había un armario lleno de ropa de colores oscuros, algunos juguetes de aquí y allá, y muchos libros. El ser llamado Adrius se quedó solo con uno de los soldados de juguete que Tom había seleccionado para él y deseándole _una noche agradable_. No un “_buenas noches__”,_ porque el sueño no tenía poder sobre los muertos. Ni siquiera sobre los muertos que aún estaban vivos.

En la privacidad de la habitación de Tom, donde podía abandonar la farsa, Harry giró sobre sus talones y se movió para golpear al Señor Oscuro en la cara, con algunas lágrimas contenidas que ya escapaban de sus ojos.

Pero las manos de Tom estaban alrededor de las muñecas de Harry en un fuerte agarre que seguramente dejaría otro conjunto de moretones por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Harry no pudo alcanzar su objetivo e, incluso estando cara a cara con el otro, su llanto no cesó. Las lágrimas y el dolor no se detuvieron. Tom, al parecer, ya había tenido suficiente.

—Harry, solo diré esto una vez más, así que escucha con mucha atención. Tienes dos opciones: o pasas el resto de tus días llorando por la leche derramada o te secas los ojos y estás conmigo. Es así de sencillo.

A Harry, por fin, se le permitió arrancar sus manos de las de Tom. —¿Leche derramada? Tú... me jodiste de tantas malditas maneras... ¡Vete a la mierda! Nos utilizaste a mi familia y a mí, mataste a Remus y ahora con ese niño me estás obligando a… ¡Vete al infierno, Tom!

Tom lo miró fríamente. —Yo también te amo, querido —Tuvo la audacia de sonreír mientras se movía hacia la puerta y se marchaba—. Estaré abajo. Duerme bien.

Para cuando el jarrón de la mesa salió volando de las manos de Harry, la puerta ya estaba cerrada. Se rompió en miles de pedazos. Como la taza de té, como Remus. Harry siguió sollozando, maldiciendo a Tom y a su propia añoranza por el mayor.

En la oscuridad de la noche, con las mejillas secas y los ojos hinchados, Harry encontró a Tom en la mesa del comedor con las luces encendidas. Fue observado en silencio mientras tomaba la silla opuesta y robaba la bebida del Señor Oscuro ante sus propios ojos. El vino era amargo, calmando su dolor de garganta.

—No sabes cuánto daría por odiarte—confesó Harry una vez que se vació el vaso—, odiarte como mereces.

—Y eso implica que no lo haces —concluyó Tom inteligentemente con su 'voz de maestro', el tono con el que hablaba en todo momento.

La risa de Harry cualquier cosa menos humor. —Diez puntos para nuestro Señor Oscuro. Acertaste, resolviste el misterio…

Los ojos grises se entrecerraron. —Tengo una pregunta—fueron las palabras que escaparon de los labios de Tom—. Verás… sabía que llegarías a aceptar esto. A mi hijo monstruo, a mí. Pero aún soy incapaz de comprender el “por qué”. ¿Por qué aún conservas ese apego emocional? ¿Por qué bajaste antes? ¿Por qué bebiste de mí misma copa?

—Otra buena pregunta —pronunció Harry, con los ojos ardiendo cuando las palabras se inundaron—. Todo lo que sé es que a pesar de que solo juegas conmigo, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza…

—¿Qué?

—La simple verdad de cómo, de una manera enferma y retorcida, trabajamos juntos. Hemos sido felices por unos días, ¿no?

Y Harry lo amaba tanto. Quería regresar a lo que eran antes, a los abrazos y los besos, las risas y los sueños. Pero Harry no pudo decirlo y eso dejó en claro lo importante que realmente era este amor. Evocaba vergüenza al ser tanto su debilidad como su deseo. Era imposible dejar que estas palabras pasaran por sus labios, pero tal vez no era necesario. Tom lo sabía, y Harry... solo esperará y observará como muchos otros lo hicieron con sus vidas.

Tom le sirvió otra copa de vino cuando el sonido de una puerta abriéndose hizo eco desde el piso de arriba.

—Sí, fuimos felices y aun podemos volver a serlo. Así que sonríe, mi Harry, no estás solo. Todavía tienes una familia— El Señor Oscuro una sonrisa le dio, agarrando las manos de Harry sobre la mesa de forma gentil, afectuosa—. Adrius y yo somos tu familia ahora. Quizás puedas pensar que es extraño e imposible, pero te gustará con el tiempo. Como todo lo demás.

.

.

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traductor.
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias por apoyar al leer este proyecto! Al igual que su infinita paciencia y cariño.  
¿Qué les pareció? Al final todo salió bien para ambos, ¿no creen? 
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en otros proyectos!
> 
> Les quiero y por favor, cuídense mucho.  
Aly.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de traducción.  
¡Hola! Me alegra verte por aquí. A poco no se esperaban que trajera este tipo de trabajo, ¿verdad? ¡Vaya sorpresa la mía! Pero me gustó tanto~ [Y espero sobrevivir a esta historia]
> 
> Este proyecto pertenece a los que estaban destinados a publicarse en principios de noviembre, por las fechas de terror. La temática oscura es fascinante, y cómo no va a serlo cuando nuestra pareja favorita tiene tanto de dónde sacarle. Espero les haya gustado tanto como para mí es trabajar con él~
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos!
> 
> Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo <3
> 
> Les quiere,  
Alyssa S.


End file.
